I See You
by aubreyabraham97
Summary: In order for the war to stop once and for all, Toothless has to marry the chief's son, Hiccup. The marriage was successful and the two have so many stuff in common which made them lovers for real. Anthro Toothless/Hiccup Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about a boy and a dragon who fell in love with each other because of a marriage the king sets up before they met. It is a tale about hope, trust, faith, and love. Hope you enjoy it.

...

It all started when the king of the dragons whom they call Father because he treats his people like his children. He and his advisor, Cloudjumper are having a discussion about changing the future for the good of their people.

"My dear Cloudjumper, I have a feeling this war needs to be stopped. I do know the Vikings tried everything to stop it, but it never worked. They've been determined to do it for 300 years. Now is the perfect time to think of a plan. Something more peaceful. Something more powerful than war and death. You know what it is?" he said to his advisor.

Cloudjumper thought for a moment and guessed, "Is love the answer?" "Atta boy, Cloudjumper. Yes. Love is more powerful than anything in this world." Father said as he pats him on the back. "So, what can we do with the love, Father? How can it stop the war between man and dragon?" asked Cloudjumper in worrisome.

"Perhaps an arrange marriage will do the trick." Father answered. "ARRANGE MARRIAGE!? Father, are you insane? What would the Vikings think about this? They won't ever change their minds about us and still think we are monsters!" Cloudjumper yelled so loud that all dragons could hear him.

Father hushed and said, "Not so loud, my boy. Don't freak out about this, I know it could work and it will change the Vikings minds." Cloudjumper groaned and asked, "How are you going to do that?"

Father looked at his window and said, "I want my adoptive son, Toothless to marry the heir of the Viking chief on an island they call Berk. How's that sound?" Cloudjumper scratched his chin and said, "I have a feeling he's gonna be mad at you for doing this to him." "I'll talk to him about it. Tell him I would like to talk to him about something." he said.

Cloudjumper nods in agreement and said, "Yes, Father." Then, he flew off to find Toothless.

...

In the den, Toothless flies through the seas and feels the freedom he loves. He loves his home his adoptive father he built for him and his other siblings. True, he loves them, but he wants to fall in love one day and start a family on his own.

Then, something got into his mind. There was a Viking boy who looks completely different than the others. He had emerald green eyes and soft auburn hair. In his mind, it says he was cursed with a vagina because of a terrible incident he had when he was young. His parents are very protective of him because of it. Toothless can see why. He's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his mind.

While daydreaming, Toothless fell and crashed into the snow. He got up and dusted the snow off of him. "Woo, I really need to control that landing." he said to himself.

"TOOTHLESS!" Cloudjumper shouted as he landed in front of the black dragon. "What is it this time, Cloudjumper? Did I cause any more trouble?" Toothless asked. "No. Father wants to talk to you about your future. Our future." Cloudjumper explained.

Toothless was nervous about this, but he followed his brother to the den to have a nice calm talk.

...

When they got there, Father stood in his throne looking proud and stern.

Toothless gulped when he went to his father and asked, "Hey, Father. You wanted to see me?" Cloudjumper was beside him.

"Yes, Toothless. We have something very important to discuss. Cloudjumper and I have been talking about it this afternoon." Father said. "So, what's very important then? Is it more battles from Drago Bludvist or the Red Death?" Toothless asked anxiously.

Father shook his head no and said, "No, my boy. You're getting married."

Toothless' eyes and mouth opened wide in shock and surprise. "What?" "That's right. I have found you a bride to take care of." Father explained. "But, Father. Who am I engaged to?" Toothless asked. "You might freak out about this, but. You're engaged to the heir of the Viking chief of Berk." Father answered.

His answer causes Toothless to freak out and scream, "FATHER, ARE YOU NUTS?! YOU WANTED ME TO MARRY AN ENEMY?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" "Calm down, my son. I wanted you to marry the heir because it can change our future and end the war for good. Don't worry, you might get to know him and see what he or she is like. All I know is the heir will give birth to your children. Wether male or female." Father explained.

Toothless isn't sure about his father's plan and asked, "But, what if the heir hates me or is afraid of me?" "Get to know the heir and see." said Father. Toothless sighed in grief and said, "I'm not sure I could do this, Father. I might get killed if I do so."

"No, you won't. Tell ya what, why don't you and Cloudjumper go to Berk and meet the heir. Then, I'll go there to talk to the heir's parents about my plan to end the war. But, I have to warn you. The Red Death's army of slaves likes to invade the village and takes everything they need to survive." Father explained.

Toothless finally nods in agreement and flies off with Cloudjumper. "Don't worry, I'll be right here beside you when you meet the heir." he said to the Night Fury.

Father looks at his two sons flying to Berk and silently prays for them to be safe. "Good luck, my boys."

Toothless is ready to meet his destiny that would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Berk was an island where the Vikings lived in a stubborn way. For the past 300 years, they've been fighting and killing dragons in order to protect the supplies and their loved ones. They didn't know why they attacked them in the first place, but all they know is that they always go for the kill.

All Vikings are stubborn, right. True, but there's one Viking that's the most stubborn of all. Stoick the Vast, Chief of the tribe. It was his duty to protect his people. The most important people in his life is his wife, Valka and his son, Hiccup. Hiccup needs more protection than his wife because he's worried that the dragons are always after him and had an incident with one long ago.

Now, the boy's all grown up and he's ready to become one of them. Stoick is not sure about what's gonna happen in his son's future. He just wants him safe. At least he had a few friends, Astrid and Gobber. Astrid had been Hiccup's best friend ever since they were little and the only teen that never bullies him. Gobber is a long time friend in the family and always understands what Hiccup needs in his life.

Oh, there's one more thing you need to know. That is he never tells anyone his secret. The only people who know about it are his parents.

...

One night, a dragon raid has arrived on the island and everyone was prepared for battle, except for Valka and Hiccup. They have to stay home because of their overprotective father and husband.

Hiccup opens the door and was spotted by a Monstrous Nightmare. It breathed fire at him and he immediately slams the door to protect himself. "Dragons." he muttered to himself.

"Hiccup, what are you doing? Get out of there!" Valka yelled as she pulls her son away from the burnt door. "Lucky that door was fire proof. Sort of." said Hiccup. "Why are you so obsessed of killing a dragon?" Valka asked his son.

Hiccup explained to his mother, "Because killing a dragon is everything around here. I have to kill one in order to be like dad and he won't stop being so protective of me anymore. Think of it, mom. I might get praise from everyone and I'll defiantly get a girlfriend."

His explanation fears his mother. Like her husband, Valka worries about Hiccup's future too. "Hiccup, I'm not sure you're ready for all of this yet. I just don't want the dragons to kill you." she said. "Mom, the dragons won't get me. I'm sure this time." said Hiccup as he ran out of the house, ignoring his mother's cries.

...

He keeps running until he reaches Gobber's workshop, where he works as an apprentice to make weapons for battle. "Aw, there ya are, lad. I thought you've been listening to your mama begging for ya not to go out." Gobber teased.

"Me? Yeah, she always does that when there's a raid." said Hiccup. "Well, that's what ya get for being mama's boy." Gobber teased as he throws a sword at the boy to have it sharpened.

While sharpening the sword, Hiccup hears a sonic boom coming from a dragon they all fear the most.

"NIGHT FURY!" a Viking shouted out as the plasma blast shoots at them, causing it to fall to the ground while burning.

...

The person behind all this was Toothless. "Toothless, what are you doing? We're not here to destroy things, we need to find the heir of a chief." Cloudjumper scowled. "Aw, you're no fun." said Toothless as he shot another blast.

"Stop fooling around. Let's keep going." said Cloudjumper in annoyance.

...

Hiccup watches in the sky as the Night Fury shoots another blast in amazement. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, that's why he's going to be the first. Lucky for him, he has a weapon that can shoot bolas in an easy target.

He quickly went to his weapon to set it up, but was stopped by Gobber. "Uh uh uh, where do you think you're going?" he asked his apprentice. "Um, trying to shoot a dragon." Hiccup answered nervously. "Oh no you don't. You know how your parents feel about you going out there and trying to kill dragons." said Gobber as he picks him up and puts him in a safer place.

"Oh, come on Gobber. Please? I need to make my mark." Hiccup complained. "Oh, you make plenty of marks. All in the wrong places." said Gobber. "Please, I'll kill a dragon. My life will defiantly get better by a minute." said Hiccup.

Gobber thought about it and said, "No no and no. It's too dangerous for you, Hiccup. You need to stay here where you're safe. Now, stay put. There." Hiccup remained still.

"Atta boy." Gobber let's out a battle cry as he heads off to battle.

Now is Hiccup's chance to become a true Viking.

...

He grabbed his weapon and heads out to shoot down a dragon. He went past a couple of Vikings and made it to an edge where he can get a clear.

He quickly gathered up his gear and ready to aim. "Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." he muttered to himself as he looked into the night sky to see a Night Fury.

Then, he hears something coming. Another blast was shot in front of him and he immediately fires at the dragon, causing it to stop flying and fall into the ground on the other side of the island.

...

While Toothless and Cloudjumper were flying, Toothless decides to play tricks on him again, this time he flies faster so he won't catch up. "Toothless, not so fast!" Cloudjumper yelled out.

Toothless didn't listen. He fired a plasma blast to block his path. Suddenly, he felt something catch him and pull him towards the ground and fall very hard, making him lose consciousness.

...

When Hiccup saw the Night Fury fall, he yelled in victory, "I hit it. Yes, I hit it! Did anyone see that?" But, his victory didn't last long when Cloudjumper jumped in, growling at him for what he had done.

"Except for you." Hiccup said to the dragon. Then, he runs for his life.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE!" Cloudjumper yelled as he chases after the boy.

...

From a distance, Stoick could hear his son screaming from being chased by a dragon. He groaned in annoyance as went after his son to save him. "Not again." he muttered.

Hiccup keeps running and running as fast as he can to avoid Cloudjumper. He hides behind a pole so the dragon won't see him.

Before Cloudjumper could do anything, Stoick jumps into the scene and fights him off. "Come on, I'm about to get my revenge here." Cloudjumper complained. "Today's not a hood day for you." said Stoick as he punches the dragon many times.

Cloudjumper gave up the fight and flew away. "I have to get Father." he muttered.

...

Stoick turns around and saw the burning pole collapsing and causing damage throughout the entire village. He stared angrily at his son for disobeying his orders again.

Hiccup watches the damage as well and muttered, "Sorry, dad." The dragons stole all of the food and flies off. Hiccup gulped as he knows what's gonna happen next.

"Ok, but I hit a Night Fury." he said nervously as his father grabs him and drags him into the house. "It's not like the last few times, dad. I actually hit it. You guys were busy and it went down on Raven Point." Hiccup tried to explain to his father.

Valka went outside and ran towards her husband and son. "Oh, thank the gods you're alright." Hiccup still tries to explain to his father, but he yells, "STOP! Just stop. How many times does your mother and I have to tell you, Hiccup? You can't go outside when there's a dragon raid. You know what could happen to you!"

"But, dad. I actually hit a Night Fury before I got chased by a dragon. Please, trust me on this. Mom, you too." Hiccup explained. "Hiccup, you know your father and I are trying to protect you from them. You have to understand why you're raised this way." said Valka. "I know, mom. I know."

Stoick is still disappointed in his son and tells him, "Hiccup, you're many things, but a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. We'll see you after we clean up your mess." He and Valka went to the group to fix things while Hiccup walks home.

...

Hiccup silently walked away from the crowd, ignoring the people who are making fun of him. He didn't know that his best friend, Astrid was following him.

"Hiccup, wait up!" she cried out as she was finally beside him. "Oh, hey Astrid." Hiccup greeted sadly. "So, did you catch any dragons yet?" Astrid asked. "Well, I did shot down a Night Fury. And guess what?" Hiccup answered. "No one believed you because they think all you do is cause havoc to the village which makes your mom and dad to be very protective of you." Astrid guessed in a smart alloc way. "Exactly. But don't worry, today we will track the Night Fury and kill it for good. That'll show them." said Hiccup.

When the two made it to Hiccup's house which is up on a hill. "Are you sure killing a Night Fury is your true destiny? I know you so great things besides killing dragons." asked Astrid. "Yes, it is my destiny. This will make me be a true Viking and make my father proud." Hiccup explained as he went inside his house to get some supplies he needs to track the Night Fury.

Astrid watches him gather his notebook and knife. "That's it? You're not getting an axe or a spear?" she asked. "Well, I'm small and this is the only weapon that doesn't bring me down." Hiccup explained as he puts his knife in his pocket.

"Ok, let's go." he said. Astrid nods her head as the two head out the back door so no one could see them. Today's the perfect day to kill a dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few hours since Hiccup and Astrid left the house to catch the Night Fury and found absolutely nothing. Hiccup uses his notebook as a map to make sure he doesn't get lost, but somehow he is.

"Um, Hiccup. I think we're lost." said Astrid. Hiccup keeps sketching at his map, but she was right. He squabbles all over and puts his notebook in his vest. "You're right, we really are lost." he groaned."Ugh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or mug. Not me, I might lose an entire dragon!"

Astrid puts her hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey, quit blaming yourself. You're a Viking, right? A true Viking never gives up." Hiccup got distracted by her words when he pushes a branch out of the way, but it hits him back. "Agh!" he yelled out. "Yeah, and watch out for stuff that gets into your face." Astrid adviced.

...

While Hiccup rubs his head from the branch, he and Astrid saw a broken down tree which leads to a huge dirt road. "Whoa, what did all of this?" Astrid asked. "I don't know. We better check it out." Hiccup answered as he went down the dirt and keeps going until he saw something big and black.

He gasped loud and ducks behind the dirt. "What is it?" asked Astrid as she looks up and hides too. "Is that what I think it is?" "I think so." Hiccup answered as he pulls his knife out and is going in. Astrid follows him.

They both walked very slowly as they approached the beast. Not just any beast, but a. "Night Fury." Astrid gasped. "Oh my gods, Hiccup. You really did it. This is incredible."

"That's right, Astrid. I have brought down this might beast!" Hiccup yelled as he steps his foot on the dragon.

Little did they know that the Night Fury is still alive. He pushes Hiccup out of the way, which frightens him.

Hiccup and Astrid gasped as they stepped away from the dragon. "He's still alive!" she shouted out. "Not for long." said Hiccup as he approached the dragon again, this time, he felt nervous.

...

Toothless could hear voices right near him, which causes him to wake up. When he did, he saw a boy who he was daydreaming about yesterday.

But what was he doing with a knife.

...

Toothless groaned in pain as he tried to move.

Hiccup took a deep breath and said to the dragon, "I'm gonna kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I'm a a Viking!" "You wouldn't." Toothless groaned.

Astrid watches her friend trying to do his destiny. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Do it." she muttered. Hiccup took a deep breath as he raises his knife high to strike, but didn't lower it.

He looked at Toothless as he looked at him. "Aren't you gonna do it?" he asked the shaking boy, looking scared. Hiccup tried to raise his knife again as the dragon closes his eyes, waiting for death.

Once Hiccup lowers the knife down, he let's it on his head, giving up what he wants to do his whole life. He looks at his knife and then the dragon with shame deep inside of him. "I did this." he muttered as he walked away.

Astrid went to him and said, "Hiccup, what happened? I thought you wanted to kill the dragon." Hiccup sighed in grief and said, "I changed my mind." Then, he went to the dragon and bent down close to him.

...

Toothless' eyes opened wide as he hears ropes being cut away from his body. The boy was freeing him from his fate.

Hiccup cuts each rope off of the dragon. When he cuts the last one, Toothless leaped and tackled the boy to the ground, wrapping his hands around his neck. Hiccup breathed hard and was wheezing as the dragon strangled him.

"HICCUP!" Astrid shouted as she swung her axe at Toothless, but he caught it. He growled at her as he went towards her. She kicked him in the face, but Toothless caught her foot and threw her to the ground, making her unconscious.

Toothless turned around and sees Hiccup running away. He flew fast and dragged the poor boy and threw him to the ground. "No. Please, don't. I. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for shooting you down." Hiccup begged as he was being strangled again. Tears were coming out of his eyes as he stared at the dragon.

He felt hands pulling down his pants, which freaked him out. Toothless pulls down the boy's pants and saw something he always dreamed of. He gasped at the sight of it. It was his vagina. So, this is the same boy who he daydreamed of yesterday. Cursed with a vagina when he was young, emerald green eyes, soft auburn hair, and far different from the other Vikings. "Beautiful." he muttered.

Hiccup struggled to get out of the dragon's grasp and he continues crying. "No! Stop! Don't you dare touch it!" he yelled out. Toothless ignores him and went closer to his body. Hiccup screamed and tries to kick his face to stop raping him.

Groaning, Astrid wakes up from her headache and sees Hiccup getting raped by a dragon. She also saw his vagina, much to her surprise. But she doesn't care. She ran towards Toothless and hits him many times. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! GO RAPE SOMEONE ELSE, WILL YA!" she yelled.

Toothless roared at her and said, "I'll stop raping him. But I will see him again." "Just get the hell out of here!" yelled Astrid. Toothless groaned and flew away. When he takes off, he crash lands in a little cove.

...

After the fight, Astrid sees her friend crying and covering his vagina. She went towards him and asked, "Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me before?" Hiccup pushes her out of the way and runs away with his pants. He quickly puts them on as Astrid chases him.

"Hiccup, stop running!" she yelled. "Go away, Astrid! You just saw my secret!" Hiccup cried. "That's your secret? Having a vagina, even though you're a boy?" Astrid yelled back. "Just leave me alone, Astrid!" he yelled as he ran faster to avoid her friend and keeps weeping.

...

Meanwhile, Toothless falls into the cove when he tried to fly away. He tried to get out, but nothing worked. He roared very loud in order for another dragon to rescue him.

Then, he discovered something shocking. He lost his tail fin, which makes him fly better. He gasped as he saw his tail damaged by his fall this morning.

...

Cloudjumper had been looking for his brother for hours with Father. "We have to find Toothless, Father. I know he's been shot down somewhere on Raven Point." he said.

"Indeed, son. I'll give him the dragon call to make sure we're here." Father explained as he let's out a mighty roar.

...

Toothless perked his ears and looked up in the sky. It was Father and Cloudjumper coming to rescue him. He roared back in order to tell him he's here in the cove.

They dove in and greeted Toothless. He ran towards Cloudjumper and hugs him. "I'm so glad you're safe, brother." he said. "What happened, son? Cloudjumper told me you were shot down by a Viking." said Father.

"Yeah, about that. He's not that bad. He just seems very fragile and strangely enough, I had a dream about him once before I met him. The dream told me he was cursed with a vagina, had emerald green eyes and soft auburn hair." Toothless explained.

Father immediately recognized the words his son said. He knows about the boy and he will tell him why. He said,

"Hold on, the boy? I know that boy. He is the heir of the Viking chief and is far different than the others. There's something I have to tell you about him. I was the one who gave him a vagina."

Cloudjumper and Toothless gasped at the words their father said. "Father, how could you? What would the vikings think? I thought you wanted peace." asked Cloudjumper angrily.

Father sighed and said, "I do. But I did it because I thought he would change our future."

...

(Flashback)

Father was wondering in the woods, looking for dragons to save from traps. He heard someone coming. Was it a dragon? No.

He pushed the bushes away and didn't see a dragon at all. Instead, he saw a little boy, no older than five years old. The boy had a curious look on his face and does every child does that age.

When he was chasing a butterfly, he accidentally bumps into Father. He looked up and surprisingly, he's screaming for his parents or running away from him. Instead, he was smiling and laughing at the big dragon. "Pick me up! Pick me up!" the boy said as he raises his arms to him.

All Father did was smiling back. He leaned down and picked up the boy, much to his joy. The boy keeps giggling at him as he touches his face, curious about the spikes he had on his head. Father also touched the boy's face too.

They had a little moment with each other until they heard a loud noise, causing Father to get spooked and accidentally scratched the boy's chin. The boy started crying when he got scratched. Father tried to calm him down by hushing him and rocking him back and forth. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry, it was an accident." he said to the boy.

It didn't work, he just keeps crying and calls his parents on him. Panicked, Father uses his spell to put the boy to sleep. The boy stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms.

Then, Father laid him down and took off his pants. He started muttering one of his spells by turning a penis into a vagina. Once the spell is done, it worked. But, he also fears that he might be scarred for life.

When he hears someone coming, he flew away from the forest, but didn't actually leave.

He wanted to see the child being found by someone. Luckily, his parents came by and found their child unconscious.

Valka gasped loudly as she ran towards her son and picks him up. " Stoick, something happened to Hiccup. Someone scratched his chin and now he has a vagina!" she cried. "WHAT?! Oh, no. Not our son." said Stoick. "My poor baby." Valka cried as she holds him tighter. "Come on, we better go home and take care of him." he said as he and his wife went home with their son.

Father watched in guilt as he saw the boy's parents react to his spell. So, he flew back home as well.

(End Flashback)

...

"That's why I wanted this marriage to happen. I didn't mean to hurt the child this way, but he was the happiest child I've ever seen in my life. I had to put him to sleep so he can calm down." Father explained.

Toothless and Cloudjumper remained silent. "So, the boy I had a dream of was the heir of the Viking chief?" Toothless asked. "That's right, my boy." Father answered.

"When do we start planning the engagement, Father?" asked Cloudjumper. "Tonight. We might have a discussion with the boy's parents for his hand in marriage." Father replied.

Now they have to wait till darkness gathers the sky. Then, Toothless gets to see Hiccup again.


	4. Chapter 4

Before they can go to Berk, Father heals Toothless' tail fin so he can fly again. The fin was back to its normal place right next to the other one. "Thank you, Father." Toothless replied in glee as touched his tail, feeling the soft leather. "Your welcome. My healing powers can bring back lost limbs and make them more stronger." said Father.

Toothless flips his fins sideways playfully and said, "Okay, I think I'm ready to see my bride. Even though he shot me down today and tried to kill me." Cloudjumper laughed and said, "Well, at least he won't once he sees you."

...

That night, Hiccup had been crying for hours ever since he got almost raped by the Night Fury. He didn't cry very loud, otherwise his parents could hear him and his mom would cradle him again like always. He's now afraid of the Night Fury, even though he spared his life. Let's just hope he doesn't get a nightmare about him doing horrible things to him.

Feeling tired, Hiccup blew out his candle and went to sleep. He whimpered as he closed his eyes.

...

When everyone was asleep for the night, Toothless, Cloudjumper, and Father were sneaking into the village finding the house Hiccup and his family lives in.

"Okay, Cloudjumper. Since you've been to this village before, which is the house the Viking chief lives?" Father whispered. Cloudjumper sniffed the air to get the boy's scent and answered, "He lives up there, sir. The highest location in the village."

Father looks at the house and said, "Well, that's a perfect place to live for a chief."

They all made it to the house without getting caught or make any loud noise. Once they got onto the steps, Father knocks on the door not too loudly. "What if they disagree on our plan?" Cloudjumper warned. "Don't worry, son. This has to work." Father replied as he keeps knocking.

...

The knocking wakes up Valka and Stoick while they're sleeping. It also woke up Hiccup as well. "Who on earth would be knocking at our door this time of night?" Stoick asked himself as he opened the door.

When he did, he saw three dragons and immediately charged at them. Father uses his mighty fist to knock him down. They both growled at each other as they prepared to have a massive fight.

Before they begin, Valka jumped in between the two and shouted, "STOP! Stop fighting! I don't know what's going on here, but this doesn't follow the answer." "Well, this beast is here to take everything from us!" Stoick shouted. "No, I'm not. I'm here because I would like to speak with you about something. Something that would change our lives forever." Father explained.

Stoick lowered his weapon and asked, "What do you want to talk about?" "Perhaps we should talk inside." said Father. Stoick gave him a nod and allows him to enter his house, along with Toothless and Cloudjumper.

When they got in, Hiccup watches them to see who is at the door. The dragons looked around the house and Toothless sees the boy again. He gasped at the sight of him. Hiccup gasped as well, but did not run away. He just stared at him like he's curious. Toothless was curious too.

Stoick and Father both sat down at the same time as Valka watches them. "Alright, what are planning that's going to change everything? It better not be another raid." said Stoick. Father cleared his throat and said, "I'm not planning a raid. My children never raided your village before in their lives. Anyways, what I'm planning is I wanted an arranged marriage. The wedding of my son, Toothless and your son."

This made Stoick's blood boil in anger. "WHAT?! YOU WANTED MY SON TO MARRY A MONSTER?! NO! I CANT ALLOW IT AND I DONT WANT THAT DEVIL TO BE MY FUTURE SON IN LAW!" he yelled as he slammed his fists on the table.

Valka gasped and starts to shed tears. "No. Please, don't take our son away. He's just a child. He's not ready to be on his own yet." she begged.

...

Hiccup was breathing loud in fear as he hears he's going to marry the dragon who almost raped him. He's crying like his mother is right now and pretty loud too. Toothless turned around and sees his bride crying. Maybe because he doesn't want to marry him and being away from his parents.

He went upstairs to comfort him and tell him it's alright. Hiccup hears him coming and backs away from him. "Go away." he said. "Hey, calm down. I'm here to comfort you." said Toothless as he sits beside him. Hiccup backs away again and said, "Since when did you try to comfort me? All you did was strangling me and trying to rape me. And you saw my secret, which is my vagina. It's so embarrassing to have it as a boy like me."

"No, it's not embarrassing. It's beautiful. It's a gift. Father gave you a vagina because he always knew you can do something wonderful like no one has ever seen." said Toothless. "Wait, your father? The one my own father is talking to about us getting married?! That's him?" Hiccup panicked. "Yes. He just told me and felt guilty about what he did to you. Your parents were very upset when they found you." Toothless explained. Hiccup begins to look in the eyes of the dragon and saw something he's never seen before. He might've started to have feelings for him.

...

The arranged couple watched Hiccup's parents having an argument with Father. They still disagree about Hiccup marrying a dragon.

"For the last time! I'm not letting my son get married to a dragon! This won't stop the fighting. Period." Stoick yelled. "I think we have enough conversation for one night. I demand all of the dragons in this house to leave at once!" Valka yelled.

Father roared at them and shouted, "I'm not leaving this house until this marriage is set!" Stoick growled at him as he prepared to fight him again.

Before he could strike, he hears his son shouting, "WAIT!" Everyone stared at Hiccup when he shouted. "Hiccup. What are you doing, son?" asked Stoick. Hiccup came downstairs along with Toothless and said to his father, "Dad, this has to stop. I can't take this anymore. If you keep this war going, our lives would be in great danger." "I want to stop this war too, son. But this marriage can't help us." Stoick replied.

"Well, you need to stop being stubborn and give something a chance for once." Hiccup scowled. Stoick was stunned at his words. Valka was surprised at him too. She remembered saying that to her husband a couple years ago.

Stoick went up to his son and said, "You're just like your mother." Then, he puts his hands on his shoulders. "Son, do you really want to marry the dragon? It would break my heart to see you go." "I know, dad. But it's good for Berk. So no more lives can be taken and we don't have to worry about raids anymore." Hiccup explained.

He went to Father and said, "Sir, I accept the marriage." Father smiled at the boy and said, "Wonderful. We'll start the wedding next week."

Then, he left with Cloudjumper and Toothless, but he didn't leave yet. He just wants to give Hiccup a nice goodbye.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine. See you next week." said Toothless as he kissed him on the cheek and flew off.

...

Hiccup was shocked and turned to his parents. They had a worried look on their face about this. Shedding tears, he rushed towards his mother and gave her a hug. Stoick embraced both of them.

"I know this is hard, but it's for the best." he said. "I know. I'm just worried we won't see each other again after the marriage." Valka cried. "Let's just hope that Night Fury takes good care of you." said Stoick. "Don't worry, dad. He will." said Hiccup as he keeps hugging his parents and went inside.


	5. Chapter 5

One week later

...

Todays the big day for the Vikings and dragons to see far and wide. Because there is a wedding that's happening tonight and it will change everything. But, it's going to take a while for them to get along.

The Vikings are very excited for the celebration and been talking about it all day.

"Can you believe there's gonna be a huge wedding today?" a Viking said. "I know. Strangely enough, Stoick's son is marrying the king of the dragons son. We never had a wedding like this before. It's going to be very interesting." a female Viking said. "I can tell Hiccup is doing something good for us this time." a random Viking said. "Is he the bride of the marriage or the groom?" an old Viking asked.

Everyone is decorating Berk with flowers all over the place, even the Great Hall is decorated because that's where the wedding is.

...

As the Vikings are busy putting the decorations, Cloudjumper helps Toothless get ready for his wedding, which he didn't like.

"Come on, Cloudjumper. You don't have to do all this stuff for me. I can do it myself." Toothless complained as his brother starts combing his hair back to look nice. "Well, you're supposed to look nice on your very special day. Besides, I'm your best man at the wedding." said Cloudjumper. "Because you're my adoptive brother. I'm sure our other brothers and sisters will be there too." said Toothless. "They're supposed to be there for you because they don't want to miss your big day." Cloudjumper replied as he puts a bear cape on his brothers back.

...

Meanwhile, Hiccup was forced to wear a wedding dress by the Viking women and his mother. The dress was a perfect small size for him and it looks good on him. His face was all red when he putted it on and all of the girls giggled at him.

"Aww, you look so pretty." a little girl said. "You look just like your mother when she got married." an old woman said. Hiccup was embarrassed by those words.

"Alright, ladies. It's time for you to go to the Great Hall. I'll meet you up there." said Valka, saving her son from embarrassment. The girls groaned and left the room. "Thanks, mom." said Hiccup. "No problem. I acted the same way when I married your father." she replied.

"Were you embarrassed by the women who did your dress and hair?" asked Hiccup. "Probably. They just keep talking and talking about how beautiful you are before your big day. And they're right. You're really are beautiful. Whether a boy or not." Valka answered as she stroked her son's cheek. "You look just like me."

Hiccup embraced his mother while starting to shed tears. "I'm gonna miss you." he muttered. "Me too." Valka replied.

...

A few hours later, the wedding is finally ready to begin.

Every Viking and dragon arrived at the Great Hall and sat in their seats, Toothless waits for his bride to enter with Father as a priest, Astrid as a bridesmaid, and Cloudjumper as his best man.

Hiccup is waiting for his father outside to take him to his future husband when the ceremony begins. He's shaking from being nervous. To calm himself down, he takes deep breaths in and out.

Then, Stoick comes out of the hall and sees his son getting nervous. "Are you all right, son?" he asked. "I don't know what to do. What if Toothless and I don't get along after the wedding? What if he abuses me? I. I." Hiccup panicked.

Stoick puts his hands on his son's shoulders and said, "Hiccup, you don't have to do this." "I have to do this. It's what's best for everyone, including you and mom." said Hiccup.

He wraps his arm around his father's arm and went into the door.

...

When the people hears the door opening, they all stand up for the bride and gasped at the sight of Hiccup's beauty. Toothless was the one to find him more beautiful than anyone else. His eyes never left on him.

Stoick walks Hiccup down to the aisle until they reach Toothless. He let's his son go tearfully and sat down next to Valka. They both watch Hiccup walk up towards Toothless and held hands with him.

Father began to say, "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to honor the arranged marriage of Toothless and Hiccup. Do you, Toothless, take the heir of the great Viking chief to be your beloved wedded wife and mate as long as you live?"

"I do take this beauty to be my wife and mate as long as I live." Toothless replied.

"And do you, Hiccup take this dragon to be your beloved husband and mate as long as you live?" Father asked.

Hiccup nervously gulped and said, "Yes, I do take him to be my husband."

"Very well, now hand me over the rings." Father said as a little Deadly Nadder gave the two their rings. Toothless puts the ring on Hiccup's finger while he puts the other ring on the dragon's finger.

They both looked at each other and Father said, "It's all settled then, I now pronounce you mates for life. Toothless, you may kiss your bride."

Hiccup was stunned and backs away. "Wait, we're gonna kiss?" he asked nervously. "Yes. We have to on our wedding day." Toothless explained as he puts his hand on his new mate's cheek. Hiccup closes his eyes and hides his lips.

Toothless leaned close and kissed the boy's lips, forcing them to be wide open. Hiccup was shaking when he was being kissed, which worries his parents.

Everyone else clapped for them and the dragons roared in pride.

...

Later on, they had a party to celebrate the wedding. Vikings were drinking a lot of beer and the dragons were flying high in the sky.

Toothless and Hiccup arrived there at last and everyone cheered for them as they enter. Astrid went to them and hugs Hiccup. "You did very well, Hiccup. I know you're nervous, but you'll make it." she said.

"Thanks, Astrid. Do you think I'm going to be a perfect wife for him?" Hiccup asked. "You're already are and he loves you anyways. I sure hope you visit me sometime." said Astrid as she leaves.

The couple went toward the chairs they're supposed to sit on. When they sat down, Toothless still holds his hand.

"Hey, cutie." he said. "Um, hi." said Hiccup. "You look beautiful." said Toothless. "Thanks. You look really handsome." said Hiccup. Toothless chuckled until he saw Father walking towards them.

"Well well well, looks like you two are getting along so well as a couple. I have a surprise for you at Raven Point." he said. "Really? For our wedding? Father, you shouldn't have." said Toothless. "That's wonderful. What is it?" asked Hiccup.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise. Now, go say goodbye to your family and we'll be on our way." Father said. Hiccup gasped and asked, "Does that me a I won't see them again?" Father laughed and said, "Don't worry, you get to visit them anytime you want."

Hiccup went to his parents and gave them a group hug. "Oh, Hiccup. I'm so proud of you. That was a very brave decision you made." Valka said as she ruffles her son's hair and kisses his head. "Don't go, son. We need you safe here." said Stoick. "Don't worry, dad. Toothless will take care of me." said Hiccup as he hugs him.

...

As they were about to leave with Father, Hiccup gave his parents and Astrid one last goodbye.

"Be careful, my friend." Astrid said. "I will. I promise." said Hiccup as he hugs her one more time.

"Ready?" asked Toothless. Hiccup nodded yes as his husband picked him up bridal style.

"Take care of my son, ya hear devil." Stoick warned. Toothless growled at him like he's saying 'watch it'.

"Let's go." Toothless said as flies into the sky with Hiccup and Father.

...

When they landed on Raven Point in a cove, they see a house looking Viking style with a little touch of ice.

Hiccup was amazed by the appearance and asked, "It's beautiful. But, will it melt?" "No. My ice never melts. It stays there forever." Father answered. "So, this is our surprise? I really liked it. It looks like the dragon cave at home." Toothless exclaimed.

Father chuckled and said, "That's right. This home is all yours. Perfect for the two of you." "Thank you, Father." said Toothless.

Father nods as in thank you, but forgot something. "Oh, one more thing." He breaths into the lake and made it magical. "What did you do to the lake?" asked Hiccup.

"I made it into a healing pit for you. If one of you gets sick or hurt, you put yourself in there and the lake will heal you perfectly. You can also swim in it, too." Father explained.

"Thanks for everything, Father. I'm sure my life would even better than before." said Toothless. "You're welcome, my son. Well, I'd better go. Your other siblings need me to take care of them. Farewell." said Father as he flies away to his cave.

...

When they entered inside the house, they immediately loved the sights of it. Father really did an amazing job with the house. Even the bedroom with a baby's crib.

"What's with the baby's crib?" asked Hiccup. "Looks like Father's ready to be a grandpa. He wants us to have a baby." Toothless answered as he sat on the bed, luckily it's not made out of ice. It's made of wood covered in sheep fur with a nice blanket.

Hiccup crawled into the bed and was amazed how soft it is. He yawned and covered himself with the blanket. Toothless smiled at his bride and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, love." he said as he went to bed with him and blew the candle out.

...

While the couple was sleeping, a very large shadow appeared in front of him with an axe. The figure was aiming at Toothless as he raises his axe at him.

Hiccup wakes up from the darkness and gasped loudly at the figure aiming at his husband. "TOOTHLESS, WATCH OUT!" he yelled as he pushes him off the bed to protect him, which wakes him up.

After he pushes Toothless out of the way, he was accidentally cut in the arm. He yelled in pain as blood was dripping all over the place and covers it. "What are you doing, son?! I could've killed you!" the man yelled. Hiccup knew who the man was. "Dad?" he guessed.

Toothless watches in horror as his mate was getting hurt by a mysterious man. "HICCUP!" he yelled. Then, he growled at the man and attacks him. "Stay away from my mate!" he yelled as he prepares to kill him with a plasma blast.

Hiccup ran towards them and shouted, "TOOTHLESS, STOP!" Toothless turned around and asked, "Why? He tried to kill you!" "It's my dad, Toothless. Let him go!" Hiccup explained.

"Your dad?" Toothless asked as he released him. Stoick got up and said, "Hiccup, are you alright? I was trying to protect you."

"Trying to protect me? From what?" Hiccup asked angrily. "From him!" Stoick yelled as he pointed at Toothless. "By killing him? Dad, what the hell is wrong with you? Killing Toothless is going to make it worse! Why are you so god damn stubborn?!" Hiccup yelled. "I just.." Stoick was about to say something, but lost it in his mind.

"We need to talk. Alone. Come with me." Hiccup ordered as he and his father went outside to have a discussion.

...

When they went outside, Stoick tried to say something to his son, but Hiccup stopped him and said, "Don't say another word. Do you know how upset I am at you right now?!"

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. I just can't stand that devil take you away from me and your mother." Stoick explained. "Just get to know him, then you'll get along with him. I can visit you and mom anytime I want to." said Hiccup.

Stoick sighed and said, "Oh, son. I feel so ashamed of what I did to you and Toothless. I'm sorry." "I forgive you, dad. You just need to give other people a chance. But, i have to warn you. Your stubbornness may cause great danger to us. Understand?" Hiccup replied. "I understand." said Stoick as he embraced his son and rubs his back.

After a while of hugging, Stoick says goodbye and went home.

...

Hiccup came back home crying. "How'd it go?" Toothless asked. "It went well and he's sorry for trying to kill you." Hiccup sniffed. "Hey, it's okay. You did it to save me, right?" Toothless said as he wipes his tears off of his mate.

"Let's get that arm fixed." Toothless takes Hiccup to the lake and puts his arm in. The water magically closes the wound and cleans the blood off.

When Hiccup takes it out, he was amazed by the power. "Unbelievable. Your father is great with his magic tricks." he said. "Yes, indeed he is." said Toothless as he and his mate went inside to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Hiccup wakes up early and sees Toothless still sleeping in. He giggles at the dragon silently and got out of bed.

He quietly went outside and sees how beautiful it is in a view like this. The breeze was fresh and cool, the birds are singing in the air, and the sun is shining bright. Hiccup hasn't felt this calm since, well ever.

So calm and happy, he just wants to dance around and enjoy this feeling for a long time. "Oh, I wish my family could feel this excitement!" he exclaimed.

After mentioning his family, he begins to hum the song they always sing ever since they got married. He continues humming while picking some flowers.

...

Hiccup's humming causes Toothless to wake up and discover who's making that noise. He yawned and stretched his wings out.

Then, he flew outside and sees Hiccup singing and picking some flowers not far. Toothless smiled and said, "Hey, cutie."

Hiccup gasped and turned around to face his husband. "Toothless, good morning. Gods, you scared me. Don't do that." he said. "Sorry, I just heard you singing so beautifully and I went outside to see who's singing like that." Toothless explained. Hiccup blushed at his words. "Thanks. I never sing in front of anyone before. Except you." he said.

Toothless walked to him and holds his hands tightly. "Wanna sing with me?" he asked. Hiccup nodded yes happily.

...

Toothless begins to hum into the tune and begins to sing,

_Look at the sky_

_What do you see?_

_All you see is freedom and enchantment_

_When I look at your eyes, I see wonder and warmth_

_The love between us is so powerful_

_Now, I'm here for you at last_

_I see you_

Then, Hiccup begins to sing along with him.

_I prayed in my heart that this love will never end_

_I see through your eyes_

_Believing that you fly so high_

_We will shine the way into paradise _

_So we can be happy forever more_

All of the sudden, Hiccup was lifted by Toothless and flies him up into the air. Hiccup panics and holds onto him as he got higher and higher. "I knew you always believe that I fly so high!" Toothless yelled.

He and Hiccup start singing again,

_We are finally in the sky_

_Feeling the freedom we always dreamed of_

_All that matters most is that_

_I see you_

They stopped singing and they slowly pressed their lips into each other. Finally, a real kiss this time.

...

Toothless lands back at the cove and sets down Hiccup to have breakfast.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" asked Toothless. "I loved it. Thanks for the ride. Next time, we'll really soar like real dragons." Hiccup answered happily. Toothless chuckled and hugs his wife. "Indeed we will." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

When they went inside to eat breakfast, Hiccup looked at the cabins and sees the food already there.

"Aw, isn't that nice? Your father gave us food right here and they smell fresh." he said. "Really? That's cool. He's really helping us out with the house and everything we need. Don't ya think?" said Toothless. Hiccup nods his yes.

...

After breakfast, Hiccup washes the dishes in the healing lake and it magically cleans them for him, much to his surprise.

"Woo, I'd better get used to all this magic stuff around here." he muttered.

...

When he went to his bedroom, he saw Toothless putting his new pants on. "Hey, can you give me a pair? I'm sick and tired of wearing my wedding dress. It's getting itchy." Hiccup asked.

"I don't know, Father didn't give you any pants at all. He did however gave you a lot of dresses. And I have to say this, you'll look totally sexy in them." Toothless explained as he chuckled. Hiccup groaned and said, "Your father has a dirty mind. I might get some shirts and pants later on." Toothless laughed and said, "No. He just has a great sense of humor. He knows you're the girl in our relationship, so you're supposed to wear a dress."

Hiccup's face was all red from the embarrassment Toothless is giving him. "Shut it, you pervert!" he yelled out. "Come on, try one on. It looks really good on you. And it matches your eyes too." said Toothless as he gives his wife a green dress with short sleeves.

"I'm not wearing it!" Hiccup yelled. "You have to. Because I said so." said Toothless. "You're not the boss of me! I can wear anything I want to, you know!" Hiccup yelled. "I'm not forcing you to do it. I just want you to try it and see what you think." Toothless explained. "It's something Astrid should wear." Hiccup muttered as he snatched the dress from his husband's hand and went to the other room to change.

"You can change right here." said Toothless. Hiccup stopped his tracks and turned around as he blushes again. "Really?! You want to see me naked?!" he yelled. Toothless chuckled and said, "I'm your husband. I'm allowed to see you naked."

Hiccup gulped and started shaking when he takes off his wedding dress in front of the dragon. Toothless watches his wife puts on the green dress and said, "See? That wasn't so bad. You look so cute in that dress."

"SHUT UP! Just shut up! I don't want to hear it anymore. I can't stand this!" Hiccup cried as he dropped to his knees. "Did I scare you?" Toothless asked as he bent down in front of his wife. Hiccup didn't answer him.

"Hiccup, did I scare you?" Toothless asked again as he puts his hand on his face and sees Hiccup shedding tears. He stared at the dragon and nodded yes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to act this way." he cried. "No, it's okay. You just need to tell me how you fell about certain things like this. I think you're scared of me is because of my actions, isn't it?" said Toothless.

Hiccup nodded his head yes. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have done it to you in front of your friend, so that way you wouldn't be scared of me. Maybe we should start over, shall we?" said Toothless.

"Okay." Hiccup agreed. "How about we say hello to each other? Then, we talk about what we do in our lives." said Toothless. Hiccup nodded and cleared his throat.

...

"Hi, I'm Hiccup. It's very nice to meet you." he started. "Nice to meet you, too. My name is Toothless. My siblings calling me that because of my retractable teeth." said Toothless as he shows his wife his gums and his teeth came out.

Hiccup jumped in surprise as he saw the teeth. Toothless laughed and said, "Sorry. Other dragons don't do that but me." "Well, that's peculiar." said Hiccup.

Toothless chuckled and begins to look at his wife's eyes. "Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Hiccup. "I don't know. When I look at you, I see something deep inside that's very special about you. It's telling me everything about you. Your personality, what you do in your life, your hobbies, how many friends do you have, what you like and dislike , and even more." Toothless explained.

"Wow, that's amazing. Is it a dragon's ability to do that? To look in the eye of a person and describe what he or she is like?" Hiccup asked in curiosity. Toothless nodded yes and explained, "Father does that to everyone he encounters. I'm sure he did the same thing with you when you were little. Maybe that's why he gave you a vagina."

"But, he didn't know what I've been through since then. My parents were very protective of me because of it." said Hiccup. "Oh, Hiccup. I'm so sorry. It would've been better if he gave you the gift yesterday." said Toothless in grief. Hiccup nods in agreement.

"Maybe we should go out on a date, so we can get to know each other before. You know." he said. "That's a great idea. Where do you want to go on our date?" Toothless asked. "How about Berk? You might like it now since we don't kill dragons anymore." Hiccup suggested.

Awkward silence is spreading.

...

Late in the afternoon, Hiccup and Toothless flew to Berk for their first date.

Toothless wasn't sure about this place, but least he said yes so he won't hurt Hiccup's feelings. Maybe he wants to see his friends and family or he wants him to get used to the village.

"So, what do you think?" Hiccup asked excitedly. "Uhh, they're not attacking anything as I thought." Toothless answered. "Yeah, about that. They attack anything whether there's a raid or another tribe is trying to take over. We're very protective of each other around here." Hiccup explained.

They smiled at each other until Astrid ran towards them, yelling, "HICCUP! Hiccup, you're back!" Then, she embraced Hiccup tightly, which causes him to lose his breath. "Astrid. Can't breathe." said Hiccup. Astrid notices it and let's go.

"Sorry. I knew you could do it. Every viking on Berk were amazed by the true form of dragons. They're not horrifying beasts, they are gentle and kind creatures that protect anything they love. Like we do. I guess it was a misunderstanding we had for three hundred years." she explained.

The couple agreed with her. "You know, there might be a reason why Vikings and dragons are getting along so well just like that." said Hiccup. "Why's that?" asked Astrid. "You have to look in the eye of the dragon and he or she will see everything about you." Hiccup explained. "Wow. That's like so cool. Man, I wish I have powers like that." said Astrid.

"By the way. Are you wearing a dress?" she started to laugh. Hiccup blushed all red and said, "It's not funny, Astrid. This guy over here made me wear this." Astrid stopped laughing and said, "Sorry about that. You know Vikings don't wear dresses a lot."

Hiccup groaned in annoyance.

...

Later on, Hiccup tours his husband around with Astrid so he can get to know what the Viking lifestyle is like. They show Toothless the marketplaces, the farms, the hometowns, and even the Great Hall.

Thats where they had dinner.

"So, what do you think Toothless? You like the trip so far?" asked Astrid. Toothless thought for a moment and said, "Um, it's okay. I mean, they act like any other village." "Well, you'll like it more since you're going to live here with us." said Astrid as she sat down with the couple. "I guess." said Toothless.

Hiccup was getting some fish for his husband and best friend from the food section. He sat down next to them and said, "Alright guys, dinner is served." "Thanks, Hiccup." said Astrid as she took a bite of it.

...

After they ate their fish, the trio have been talking about random stuff for hours.

"Wow, I can tell the look in the eye of the dragon is really helping us making peace. Hiccup, I always knew you'd do something amazing. Even, he's amazing." said Astrid as she gestured Toothless. He smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Astrid. I didn't know you're Hiccup's only friend here." "Yeah, she's right. The only people that liked me back then were my parents, Astrid, and Gobber. Until our wedding, everyone starts to like me now." said Hiccup.

"Oh, Hiccup. I tried to help make your father proud for years and now this happened. And I have to say, this is much better than killing a dragon. " Astrid replied. "Yeah, I agree." said Toothless.

"My life has never been this better ever since you came into the picture, Hiccup. You're my whole world." Hiccup smiled at his husband. "Thank you. I'm glad you like our first date together. Including Astrid." he said as he hugs the dragon.

"I guess our lives are going to be different now." said Toothless as he hugs his wife back.


	8. Chapter 8

A few months went by as the love between Hiccup and Toothless grows strong and powerful.

They had several dates near or far from Berk, spending time with each other along with their families, flying everyday, and much more. Except for one thing, making love to each other.

Toothless knew his wife is not ready to have sex with him just yet. Don't worry, Hiccup will tell him when he's ready.

...

When the sun was setting, the couple just had dinner and were ready to get in bed.

Hiccup went to the bathroom to get ready, or is he?

In the bathroom, he didn't do anything. Just sat behind the door and think about nothing but Toothless. He took deep breaths and whispers, "Toothless." over and over again.

Then, he felt something inside of him like he's never felt before. In his mind, he imagined Toothless touch him all over his body.

Hiccup moaned as he began to touch himself with his hand. He puts his hand into his underwear and moves his fingers all over his vagina. "Toothless, I can't." he moaned as he puts his finger inside himself, which he almost cries out from the feeling.

...

Toothless was in his bedroom putting his nightshirt on when he hears his wife moaning in the bathroom. "Hiccup?" he asked as he went to the bathroom door and opens it.

When he did, he saw Hiccup lying on the ground touching himself with his left hand. "TOOTHLESS!" he moaned as he puts in another finger inside him.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Toothless asked. Hiccup opened his eyes and gasped loudly. "Geez, Toothless. Do you ever knock?!" he yelled as he pulls his pants up. "Sorry, just heard you screaming and calling my name like you're having sex with me." said Toothless.

Hiccup blushed hard as his husband went closer to him. "Can I make love to you? I think you're ready." Toothless asked as he puts his hand on his cheek.

Hiccup closes his eyes and said, "Please?" "Please what?" asked Toothless. "Please, make love to me. I want you to take me tonight." Hiccup answered.

Toothless chuckled and said, "That's more like it." Then, he leans close and kissed his wife's lips. He brings him closer to his body and puts the boy in his lap. Hiccup moaned as the kiss went deeper and wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck.

...

They broke the kiss as Toothless lifts his wife up bridal style and lays him on the soft bed.

He takes off his nightshirt as he begins to take off Hiccup's long sleeve shirt and pants. "Look at that skin. It feels so smooth and the color is as pale as snow." said Toothless as he moves his hands all over his chest, feeling the soft skin.

His touch causes Hiccup's nipples rising up and getting hard. "Uh oh. I think you're getting sensitive by my touch. Your nipples are feeling the same way." said Toothless as he rubs them with his fingers, causing Hiccup to moan. "Toothless. Please be gentle." he begged.

"I know. It's your first time doing this. You know what? This is my first time making love to someone too. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." said Toothless as he licks his wife's nipples and lightly bit one. "Ah!" Hiccup cried out. Then, he bites another one. This time a bit harder. The boy keeps panting as his husband continues to kiss and lick his chest.

Then, Toothless moves on to the lower spot of his body while giving him kisses.

He sees that his wife's underwear is already wet, probably from touching himself. "What's this? Your underwear is all wet. You must be very excited then." he said as he pulls the underwear down, but Hiccup covers his vagina with his hands.

"Not there." he said. Toothless removes his wife's hands out of the way and said, "Yes, there. I want to kiss it to make it all better." Then, he bents down and takes him in. "Ahhh! Nnn." Hiccup moaned as his husband keeps licking and sucking him.

"It's so pink and so soft. I really love your vagina, Hiccup." said Toothless as he wipes his lips clean with his hand. Hiccup was panting from the moaning and is turning bright red.

Toothless chuckled as he pulls his wife up and said, "This is what a lover should do." "What?" Hiccup asked nervously. "You need to suck me." Toothless answered as he sits on his knees and pulls Hiccup down with him.

"Oh, gods. I might throw up after this!" he cried as he looks at his husband's penis. "It's okay. Just suck it for a little bit and that's it." Toothless promised.

Hiccup gulped as he leaned down and starts sucking his husband. Toothless groaned and held on to the sides of the bed. "That's it, Hiccup. Take it. Take all of it." he groaned. But, he notices something. He saw his wife shaking while sucking.

Toothless immediately pulls out his penis out of Hiccup's mouth and embraced him. "Are you okay? I saw you shaking while you're sucking me." he asked in worrisome.

Hiccup continues shaking and said, "I was worried about getting choked when I was taking you in my mouth." "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. You don't have to suck me next time, ok?" said Toothless. Hiccup agreed with a nod.

"Come here." Toothless muttered as he kissed his wife and lowers him to the bed. "I love you." said Hiccup as he kissed his husband's head. "I love you too, my sweet princess." said Toothless.

"You want to continue having sex?" Hiccup nodded yes and said, "You've been waiting for this moment for a while. Now, we're doing it. You've been very good to me, my dear husband."

Toothless smiled and touches his wife's cheek. Hiccup allows his touch and enjoys the feeling. "Thank you." the dragon muttered as he begins to kiss the boy's neck.

Hiccup pets the black hair and closes his eyes. From a kiss to a lick, Toothless loves his wife's beautiful neck. Because of this, he wants to bite it so badly, but can't because he's worried about hurting Hiccup.

"You have a very beautiful neck, Hiccup. I want to bite you to claim that you'll be mine." he said. Hiccup gasped and asked, "Is it a dragon thing? Will it hurt?" "Yes. It's a dragon thing. It'll hurt just a little bit. Hold on to me if you want." said Toothless as he unleashed his sharp teeth and pierced the pale skin on the shoulder.

Hiccup cried out in pain as tears were coming out of his eyes. He held on to his husband as he feels fingers entering him. "Ahh! Toothless! I can feel you touching me!" he cried out.

"I know." Toothless growled as he sucks his wife's blood and thrusting his fingers inside of him. "You're supposed to. Feels good, doesn't it?" Hiccup moans loudly as he's saying yes.

Once he's done, Toothless pulls his fingers out and licks them along with his lips. Hiccup was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. "Okay, sweetheart. I think you're ready for me to be inside you." said Toothless as he spreads his legs and readied his position. Hiccup bit his lip and gets ready to feel the pain. "Hiccup. It won't hurt. You'll feel good, I promise. Just take deep breaths and count to three." said Toothless as he enters himself inside his wife.

"One." Hiccup muttered as he feels his husband entering him. "Two." He starts taking deep breaths, more like breaths of panic. "Three!" Then, he felt a lot of pain.

Toothless is finally inside him. Hiccup screamed in pain as he tries to hold on to something. "Hiccup. Hold on to me while I do this." he said as his wife wraps his arms around his neck. "You're doing fine. Breath slowly."

Hiccup had his eyes shut as his husband keeps thrusting inside of him. He moans loudly at every thrust. Toothless holds his wife tight as he goes harder and harder until. "Hiccup, I'm going to." he said. "Me too." said Hiccup.

He thrusted one more until he roared very loud as he came inside. Hiccup screamed very loud as his husband filled him.

Then, the dragon collapsed on top of him. They took deep breaths to cool themselves and get their energy back. Toothless looked at the boy and smiled.

...

A few moments later, Toothless and Hiccup are still in bed and are holding each other close.

"Hiccup?" asked Toothless. "Hmm?" Hiccup answered back. "Are you sore from all that?" the dragon asked. Hiccup shook his head no and said, "Just a little bit. I never felt this before. Is it a good thing?"

"Well, it's your first time doing it. Everyone feels different when they did something they've never done before." Toothless explained. "I guess we have to keep doing this to make your father happy." said Hiccup.

"We're doing this because Father says so. We did this because we love each other and that's what other lovers do. Besides, the other reason is because of our future children." said Toothless as he lays his hand on his wife's stomach smoothly. Hiccup lays his hand on the dragon's.

"How many kids are we going to have?" asked Hiccup. "It doesn't matter. As long as we have kids and the peace keeps going, we'll have a perfect life." said Toothless as he kisses his forehead.

"I love you." Hiccup muttered as he fell asleep in the arms of a dragon.

"I love you more."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Astrid was walking in the woods to visit Hiccup and Toothless at Raven Point.

She whistled as she climbed some rocks and playing with twigs on the ground. While doing her own thing, she heard a huge explosions and yells from men.

...

Curious, Astrid goes to the beach to check out where the explosions are coming from. It was the most shocking discovery she's ever seen.

She saw Vikings she's never seen before and there's one with a clock made out of dragon skin, tying down a female Deadly Nadder while she tried to scream for help.

Astrid gasped softly at the sights of the tragedy. "What are they doing to that dragon? I thought we've been through this since the wedding." she muttered. She looked around to see if anyone notices what's going on, but didn't see anyone coming.

"Guess I have to do this myself." she muttered as she brought out her axe and slid down the cliff until her feet reach the soft sand. Astrid then runs to the trappers and hides behind a barrel.

She looked up to check if she's close to the dragon. "Hang on, I'm almost there." she whispered as she crawled into the boat in order to sneak in.

...

When she finally got on the boat, Astrid jumped in front of a hunter and hits him with her axe.

The others notice this and attacks her. Astrid fights back by striking them with her moves. "You trolls should be ashamed of yourselves!" she yelled as she keeps fighting the hunters.

While fighting, everyone immediately stopped when someone yelled, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" It was the dragon clocked guy she saw earlier. He stomped down and walked towards Astrid.

"Well well. What's a pretty young lady doing here on a day like this?" he asked. "I'm here to rescue a dragon you hunted down. She's innocent." Astrid answered.

The man laughed at her and said, "No dragon is innocent as long as I'm around." "Who are you anyway?" she asked in anger.

"I am Drago Bludvist. Co-master of all dragons. I capture every one of them to please my boss' plan to take over everything he wants." the man explained.

Astrid gasped and asked, "Who is your boss and why does he want to do this? It'll affect our lives forever, including yours."

"He is none of your concern. Now, we have to kill you so that you won't tell anyone about this." Drago replied as he brought out his spear to strike her.

But before he can, Astrid cuts his spear in half and kicks him in the face. She ran towards the traps and saw the dragon tied up. The dragon gasped at her and said, "Stay away from me!"

"Shh, I'm here to rescue you. Now, hold still." Astrid whispered as she uses her axe to cut off the ropes. The dragon rises up and shakes the ropes off of her. "Thank you for saving me. Now let's get out of here." she said as she lifts Astrid to her back and breathes fire to the ceiling in order to escape.

The wood broke and the two girls made their escape, away from Drago and his men. They flew into the woods so they can hide.

Enraged, Drago let's out a roar in anger. "I WILL FIND YOU! AND I WILL FIND YOUR FRIENDS! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" he screamed.

...

Once the girls landed, Astrid got off of the dragon and yells, "We have to warn my friends about this!"

"Wait, who are you friends?" the dragon asked. "They're names are Hiccup and Toothless. They're married and changed our future between man and dragon. Hiccup is the son of the chief, Stoick the Vast. So, we have to warn him first, then his dad." Astrid explained.

"By the way, my name's Astrid." "Nice to meet you, Astrid. My siblings call me Stormfly." the dragon introduced herself as she shook hands with her rescuer. "I'm surprised you're friends with Toothless because he's my brother."

"Really? That's so cool! We better get going then. They have to know about this!" said Astrid as she and Stormfly head to the cove.

...

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless are cleaning the house together until they hear someone knocking on their door pretty hard.

"Who is it?" Hiccup shouted as he opens the door which reveals to be Astrid and a Deadly Nadder. "Hey, Astrid. What's up? We've been waiting for you to come over." he said.

"Hiccup. There's something we need to discuss. You and Toothless need to hear about this." Astrid replied in panic. "What is it? What's wrong? Come on in and we'll talk. Ok?" asked Hiccup as she let's the girls inside his house.

"What's going on, sweetie?" asked Toothless. He was suddenly stunned when he saw Stormfly like he recognized her. "Stormfly?" "Toothless!" Stormfly shouted as she embraced her brother tightly.

"By the way, Hiccup. This is Stormfly. She told me that she is Toothless' sister." Astrid explained, just in case Hiccup freaks out on what's going on.

...

All four of them sat down on a table to have a conversation about what Astrid saw and encountered.

"Okay, Astrid. Tell us what happened." said Hiccup.

Astrid clears her throat and said, "I was coming over to see you guys, but got distracted by loud explosions and hunters yelling. There, I went to their boat to rescue Stormfly. But then, I encountered their leader. His name was Darko something fist? I can't remember his name."

"Drago Bludvist. His name is Drago Bludvist." Stormfly corrected. Toothless gasped and asked, "You saw Drago and he captured you?" Stormfly nodded yes. "What was he doing with you? Were there any dragons that got captured? I've never heard of him before." asked Hiccup. Stormfly nodded her head no and said, "Just me."

"Are they still here on Berk?" asked Toothless. "I don't know. We better look and see." said Astrid.

...

So, they all went to the beach where Astrid met Drago and his men.

Much to their discovery, they didn't see any ships or any hunters. "What the? How did they disappear like that? They were right here!" Astrid yelled. "I believe you, Astrid. Maybe we should look for some stuff they accidentally left behind." said Hiccup as he got off of his husband's back.

Astrid agrees on this and starts looking. She stomps on the sand to feel any metal, but nothing.

Toothless and Stormfly digs through the sand to find anything. "Boy, those hunters are good at cleaning." said Stormfly. "Just keep looking. I'm sure they left something behind." said Toothless.

Hiccup was walking through the beach until he accidentally stepped on something. It looks like it's some piece of paper. He picked it up and it's revealed to be a letter from the hunters. It read,

...

Whoever is reading this,

I have returned to your lives so I can destroy them. Your chief must be anxious about fighting me when he hears about this. My boss ordered me to capture every dragon out there, including the ones on Berk. I heard you made peace with them now, but don't know how you did it. Anyways, I want all of Berk to surrender and bow before me. If you don't, I'll send my dragons to burn it to the ground and kill everyone including you. Hope you blame yourself for this.

Sincerely,

Drago Bludvist

...

Hiccup gasped at the letter and yelled, "Toothless! You gotta read this! It's a letter from Drago and it sounds like he wants us to surrender!" He hands the letter to his husband and he takes a look at it.

Toothless gasped as well and said, "We got to warn your father about this!"

"What is it? What did you find?" Astrid asked anxiously. "It's a letter from Drago Bludvist. He said he wants us to surrender or else he'll burn this place to the ground." Toothless answered. "WHAT?!" asked Stromfly, freaking out.

"Oh, that's bullshit!" Astrid yelled.

"Come on, we have to warm Stoick about this and fast!" Toothless shouted as he picks up his wife and flies to the village. Stormfly picks up Astrid and follows her brother.

...

When they got there, Stoick and Valka were hanging out with Gobber at his blacksmith shop. "You should be proud of your son, Stoick. He made this place better than ever." said Gobber as he keeps the fire going.

"I'm already proud of him. True, I had a hard time with it at first, but then I realize I was being too stubborn." said Stoick.

While talking about Hiccup, they saw two dragons landing in front of them. Toothless, Astrid, Hiccup, and Stormfly went towards the shop in a hurry.

"Hiccup, so glad you could join us." said Gobber as he gave the lad a pat on the back. "Thanks, Gobber." said Hiccup as he went to his parents.

"Hey, son. How're a doing?" asked Stoick. "No good. Dad, there's something we need to talk about." said Hiccup. "What is it? Is something wrong, dear?" asked Valka. "Yes, something is wrong, mom. Astrid, why don't you tell them what you saw at the beach." said Hiccup.

Astrid went towards them and explained, "Okay. I was walking to the woods and saw a group of ships I've never seen. Went to it and rescued a dragon. But then, I encountered the most ugliest man I've ever seen. His name is Drago Bludvist. I escaped from him, warned Hiccup and Toothless about him, and we found a letter that he wanted us to get."

Toothless gave the chief the letter from Drago. Stoick looks at it and crumbles it into his hands. "No! I'm am not surrendering because of that madman!" he yelled.

"Madman? Dad, have you met him before?" asked Hiccup. "Yes, I have. I met him when you were very young. Before you were cursed." Stoick answered.

"Sir, what do we do to stop Drago? We better stop his boss, too. He didn't tell who he is." said Astrid. "We have to warn Father about this." said Stormfly. "I agree. Come on, we have to go and see Father. Stoick, make sure you warn everyone about Drago and his boss." said Toothless as he flies with his sister and wife.

Astrid got onto the dragons back and said, "Alright, let's get moving. We can't wait for that troll much longer."

And they're off.


	10. Chapter 10

Flying high in the air, Hiccup and Astrid were holding on tight on their dragons, worried about where they're heading.

"Toothless. I thought you said we're going to see your father!" Astrid yelled. "We are! This iceberg we're heading to is the home of my siblings. Don't worry, you'll like it there!" Toothless yelled back as he and Stormfly landed in a tunnel underneath the iceberg.

"Whoooooa!" Astrid yelled as she accidentally fell off of Stormfly. "You ok?" Stromfly asked. She replied with a nod.

"So, this is where you and Stromfly live? That's pretty cool for a dragon." said Hiccup. "Actually, this is just an entrance. The real cove is right here." Toothless said as he let's his friends to follow him to the cove.

"Hey, wait up!" Stormfly called as she flies fast to catch up to him, which made Astrid spin around. "Dragons." she muttered.

As the two followed the dragons, they have encountered the most beautiful place they have ever seen. It was a civilization for all of the dragons and the entire place is covered in ice, except for the grounds.

"Unbelievable." Hiccup muttered. "Look how many siblings Toothless and Stormfly have! That is so cool!" Astrid exclaimed in excitement. "I know, right. Say, have you seen them anywhere?" asked Hiccup.

"Right here, sweetie." Toothless called as he flew down in front of the two. "This place is so incredible. So, where is your father?" asked Hiccup.

"He's at his throne room. Stormfly will be waiting for us there." Toothless answered. "Great! Let's go." said Hiccup.

...

At the throne room, Father was talking to his daughter about what has she been doing when she got captured by Drago.

"Thank goodness your safe, Stormfly. You know how I feel when Drago is around." he said. "I know, Father. He's been always on our tails since you made this place twenty years ago. He must be some type of spy or something." Stormfly explained.

Father scratched his chin, thinking. "Yes, indeed. We better figure out why he's capturing all of the dragons, including my children and grandchildren." he said.

Then, Toothless arrived with Hiccup and Astrid on his back right in front of him.

"Ahh, Toothless! My boy, so good to see you again." Father greeted his son. "And it's very nice to see my precious son-in-law and his friend!" "This is my best friend, Astrid. She's the one who encountered Drago this morning." Hiccup introduced.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Astrid. Stormfly told me you rescued her from Drago. I thank you for your bravery. So, what is that madman up to this time?" said Father.

"Drago warned us to bow down to him or else he'll burn Berk to the ground! We learned that from a letter he purposely dropped at the beach." Astrid explained. "It's true, sir. We even warned my dad about this and he said he knows Drago as well." said Hiccup.

"What else did your father say about this?" Father asked. "I don't remember. After we told him, we came here to tell you the same thing. I don't know what he's planning, but let's just hope there won't be another war." Hiccup answered.

"Agree." everyone said.

...

Then all of the sudden, Cloudjumper flew in and crashed in front of Hiccup. Everyone in the room was shocked to see him covered in scratches and bruises.

"Cloudjumper! What happened to you?!" Father asked in panic. The four winged dragon coughed and said, "I was saving a Viking woman. She was at the woods, being attacked by one of Drago's men. I managed to save her in time and she's right here in my wings."

He opened his wings to reveal the woman he rescued. It was Hiccup's mother, Valka.

When Hiccup found out who it is, he shouted out, "MOM!" And went towards her. "Is she okay? She's not waking up!"

"She's fine. She passed out when I picked her up." Cloudjumper explained, calming the boy down.

Hiccup broke down into tears and touches his mother's face. "Oh, mom. I'm so sorry." he said.

Then, Valka starts to flutter her eyes as she's trying to wake up. "Hiccup?" she whispered weakly. "Mom! You're okay! Oh, I was so worried about you!" Hiccup shouted as he hugs her in joy. Valka hugs him back.

"Me too, son. I was looking for you in the woods because I was worried where you and your friends are going. Then, I got attacked by men dressed up as bears and a huge four winged dragon came to my rescue." she explained.

Cloudjumper cleared his throat and said, "That four winged dragon would be me." Valka looked at him and said, "Oh! I never got a chance to say thank you for saving me." "Well, that's my job." he said.

Toothless and Father chuckled.

"Miss Valka? Did you see Drago or any more of his men appearing in the island?" Astrid asked. Valka thought for a moment and said, "Well, no. I only saw men wearing bear skin." "Do those guys work for Drago?" Astrid asked again. "I'm not sure. They didn't say anything." Valka answered.

This makes Father suspicious about this. "We need to find out what Drago and his boss are up too. Besides, I know who his boss is." he said.

"Really? Who?" Hiccup asked.

"He calls himself the Red Death!" said Father.

Everyone gasped.

"I knew it! He's as mad as Drago! What's even worse is he's the reason you guys are killing us!" Toothless yelled in anger. "Toothless, what are you talking about?" asked Hiccup.

"The Red Death is the most dangerous being in the world, Hiccup! He and Father have been enemies for three hundred years and the battle never stopped." Toothless explained.

Father nods in agreement and said, "That's right. And that's why I built this place for my children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren."

They all looked outside and sees the beauty of the cave. Valka stares at this like she belongs here. "All of my life, I've been curious about those creatures. But because of my husband's over protectiveness, I didn't get a chance to. Now I can." she said.

Toothless turned to Father and asked, "So, what are you planning to stop the Red Death and Drago?"

Father fought for a moment and said, "Since Drago and his men are attacking Berk, I think we should bring all of the people here so they can be safe."

Everyone stopped looking at the cave when they heard Father say something. "What? You want us to stay here in the cave? Why?" Astrid asked.

"Because Drago and the Red Death are after all of us. It's a good thing he doesn't know this place, but me and my children. Since you Vikings are one of us now, we are treating you like family and families protect each other. I must bring everyone on Berk here in the cave so that the Red Death won't find them or you." Father explained.

"Oh, I would love to live here so I can discover more about dragons." said Valka.

"That's a great idea, sir. We need to get everyone, right now! Before Drago finds them again!" Hiccup shouted.

They all agreed on him and started planning.

...

Meanwhile, Drago was heading towards his boss' lair which looks like a volcano. All of his men were shaking in fear as they head towards the shore.

"Quiet, you cowards! The master does not want to see such frightened faces from any of you!" he yelled.

Then, a group of dragons lifted up their boat and takes it into the volcano. They dropped it very hard, which causes the men to fall overboard except for Drago. He jumped instead of falling.

"Master, I'm back with some news from Berk." he said to the shadows.

The shadowy figure opens his big yellow eyes and walked towards Drago with his wings wide and open.

It was the Red Death.

"Welcome back, Drago. You said you brought news from the island of Berk. I know they brought peace to the dragons by marrying one of them." he said.

"I know that too, Master. But, my men and I have been discovered by a viking girl. She found us when we were capturing a Deadly Nadder." Drago explained the news.

"Well, what did you do to her and the dragon?" Red asked. "They escaped." Drago answered.

This made Red very furious. "WHAT?! How could you let them escape?! They would've told everyone about our plans and ruin everything! And you said the girl is from Berk?" he shouted. "Yes. She is." said Drago.

Red was thinking about something and said, "You know, I always wanted to get rid of the Vikings, right?" Drago nods in agreement. "Well, I want to kill every single one of them on Berk! They've been ruining everything since day one and I would like to have revenge on them! Do, my plan is I go to Berk and burn that place to the ground!" Red yelled.

"Excellent plan, Master. But what if the king of the dragons will get in your way?" Drago asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll kill him, this time for sure. Then, I will take all of his children and make them my slaves!" Red answered as he laughed evilly.

"Perhaps we should do it right now, sir." said Drago. "Why that's a great idea, Drago. We better get going." said Red as he let's his assistant ride on his head and flies off to Berk.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok. So, how are we doing the plan?" asked Astrid.

"Simple. Me and some of my children will go to Berk and pick up everyone with our backs. Then, we head towards home." Father explained.

"That sounds great, Father. But, how are you going to deal with The Red Death?" Toothless asked.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that. I'll fight him off when we drop everybody off." Father answered.

"We better hurry. He might be at Berk any minute now." Hiccup warned.

"Well, come on. Theres no moment to lose." said Fatger as he flies away from his throne and calls some of his children to help him.

Hiccup and Toothless were about to leave and follow him, but had to say goodbye to Astrid and Valka.

"We don't have to stay here, Hiccup. We can help you with this." said Astrid. "No, Astrid. I don't want you to encounter Drago again and I think it's best for you and mom to stay here with the dragons." said Hiccup.

"You know it's dangerous for you too, honey. Make sure your father gets here safe and sound." said Valka as she hugs her son. Hiccup hugs her back and said, "I will. I promise. Things will turn out alright, mom. You'll see."

Valka went to Toothless and said, "Take care of him, my most trusted son-in-law. Don't let Drago or the Red Death kidnap him." "Don't worry, I won't leave him out of my sight." Toothless promised.

The couple both said their goodbyes to the girls and flies off to join Father.

...

The ice was broken into a million pieces by Father's mighty tusks and the fire from his children. "Alright, my children. It's time for all of us to save our new members of the family!" he yelled as he flies into the so first while others follow.

"Let's go, hon." said Hiccup as he pats his husband's head.

...

On Berk, everyone was preparing their weapons and puts their armor on, waiting for Drago to come.

But, they all stopped when Father and the other dragons arrived. All of the Vikings stared at them like they're curious about what they're doing.

"Fear not, fellow Vikings. I have come to warn you about the Red Death. He is coming this way and I am here to rescue you from your fates." Father explained to the people calmly.

Hearing something outside, Stoick bursted out and yelled, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Hiccup and Toothless saw him and flew down in front of him. "Dad!" Hiccup yelled. "Hiccup, thank goodness you're safe. What's going on here? Where's your mother?" Stoick asked.

"Mom's fine, dad. She's with the dragons at the cove with Astrid." Hiccup answered. "Sir, Father's here to tell us that his worst enemy is coming to us and he's taking us to a safer place." said Toothless.

The dragon's words made Stoick very furious. "THAT DEMON IS LYING! ALL HE WANTS TO DO WITH US IS TO TRICK US, THEN KILL US! ALL OF US!" he yelled.

Father hears the chief's words and went towards him. "Why the hell would I do that to you and your people?! I'm trying to protect them, but you wouldn't let me!" he yelled.

"Guys, stop fighting! This is wasting our time to get the people out of here before Red comes!" Toothless yelled. The two fathers stared at him and moved away from each other. "Sorry about that." said Father. "Yeah, I've been having stubbornness issues again." said Stoick.

Toothless palmed his hand to his face and muttered, "Fathers."

...

After the explanation to the Vikings, they quickly went on the backs of the dragons. The dragons can carry two people at a time.

"Come on, people. Lets move move move!" Cloudjumper yelled as he carries a woman with her baby.

While everyone is getting ready to leave the village, they hear a massive roar which is coming towards them. The roar was so massive that it makes everybody fall back.

"What was that?" asked Hiccup as he quickly got up. "I don't know. It sounds like.." said Toothless before Father interrupted him by yelling,

"RED DEATH!"

...

The Red Death finally arrived on Berk and lands in front of everyone. He laughs evilly real loud and said, "Now this is what you call an army. How surprising! Don't you think, Drago?" "Oh, yes. I always wanted to take over Berk." Drago replied.

"RED!" Father yelled as he stepped forward. "DRAGO BLUDVIST!" Stoick yelled.

"Why hello, old friend. Long time, no see." Red said sarcastically. "I know what you're up to, Red. Kill me at the perfect time and take all of my children and the Vikings for yourself." said Father. "Oh, wow. You must be very smart. Shall we begin the challenge?" asked Red.

Father growls at his enemy and said, "Only if you can get out of our lives." Red chuckled evilly.

"Father, don't do this. It'll only make it worse!" Toothless pleaded. Father turned around and said, "Toothless. I need to do a big favor for me. If I don't make it out alive, I want you to take care of your siblings for me."

Toothless gasped at his words. "Father, no! Please, let's just get out of here and leave it like that!" he begged.

Red laughed at the black dragon and ordered Drago, "Finish off the chief and bring his child to me." Drago nods in agreement and jumps down off of him.

"Cloudjumper! Take everyone back to the cove! Toothless will be in charge!" Father ordered. "What about you, Father?" asked Cloudjumper in worrisome. "Don't worry about me! I have to do this in order for you all to be safe. I don't want you to face the same thing I did years ago." Father explained.

Cloudjumper sheds a tear to his eye. "Alright. Everyone, follow me!" he ordered.

"Oh no. No one is going anywhere!" Red yelled as he flies towards them and knocked them down with his mighty tail. Everyone fell back to Berk and some of them were knocked out, including Cloudjumper.

...

Father gasped at this and let's out his anger towards his enemy. "Now, you're on." said Red as he let's out a roar and tackles Father to the beach.

Father quickly gots up and sees Red flying down. He charges at him and knocks him down with his tusks.

Toothless and Hiccup watches them fight to the death in horror. "Toothless, we gotta do something. What if Red wins this battle?" Hiccup asked in worrisome. "I have to help him. But, I can't let him get you." Toothless answered as he picks him up bridal style and takes him to Raven Point.

...

When they got there, Toothless ran to the house and puts his wife inside. "Toothless, what are you doing? Let me out!" Hiccup asked.

"I'm sorry, babe. I have to keep you safe from Red and Drago." Toothless answered. "I don't want them to get you, too. We can hide together, so they won't get both of us. Besides they don't know where we are." said Hiccup.

"Leaders don't hide from fear." said Toothless as he kissed his wife on the lips. "I love you." "I know that. I love you more." said Hiccup.

Toothless smiled at his wife and flies off to help his father.

...

Meanwhile, Red and Father are still fighting to the death and covered in scratches.

"Just give it up, Red! You've been doing this for three hundred years and it needs to stop!" Father yelled. "I'm not giving up this fight until you're good and dead!" Red shouted as he breathed fire at the king.

Father blocks the fire by breathing ice at it. This causes an explosion between fire and ice and makes fog.

They were both blind from it and once it clears up, Red charges again, but he was blocked by a plasma blast.

It was Toothless who did it. "Toothless! Son, get out of here!" Father yelled. "No, I'm here to help you fight Red!" Toothless yelled back.

"I don't think he'll need his help!" yelled Red as he swung his tail at him and Toothless crashes into a house, making him get stuck in a small hole.

"Toothless!" Father yelled.

"Oh, he'll be fine. Now, let's finish this!" said Red as he uses his head to knock down Father, not this time. Father defends himself by blocking his path with his own head.

They both let go and Red muttered, "Strong head you got there." "Yours is strong too, but not strong enough!" Father yelled as he knocks him down with his tusks.

Red quickly gots up and scratches his stomach. Father yelled in pain and fell to the ground. "Who's stronger now?!" Red yelled as he uses his sharp teeth to bite Father's neck, causing him to lose his breath.

Toothless got out of the house he was stuck in and sees Red killing his father. "No!" he yelled as he flew towards them.

Red continues to strangle the king with his massive teeth. Father tries to get out of it, but is getting weaker and weaker. He saw his son coming towards him and whispered, "Toothless."

Then, he closes his eyes and let's out his last breath.

"FATHER!" Toothless yelled as he saw his father unmoving.

Red noticed that his greatest enemy is dead and drops him to the ground. His mouth was covered in blood from the bites. He laughed evilly and unleashes a loud roar in victory.

Drago stopped fighting Stoick and said, "Yes, the alpha has been defeated. Now, the whole world is ours." Stoick turned around and gasped at the sight.

Everyone wakes up and saw the worst thing they've ever seen. The great king of the dragons is dead. Cloudjumper and Stormfly were in shock and has tears in their eyes.

"No. This cannot be." Cloudjumper muttered. "Father can't be dead! He can't." Stormfly yelled as she went down there.

Toothless went towards Father's body and held his head. "No. No. Father, please." he said as he starts to shed tears.

His siblings went to them and mourns with him. Many tears fell on the king like it's raining on him.

"I'm sorry, Father. Please come back to us. We need you." Toothless muttered.

Red laughed at them and said, "Isn't that a shame? Your beloved father is dead and now all of you belong to me. Except for you!" He knocks out Toothless by whacking him with his tail and threw him on Raven Point. Sadly, he didn't land near Hiccup at all.

The evil dragon decides to burn Berk to the ground by breathing his own fire, destroying everything.

Stoick tries to escapes the fire and Drago calls for Red to get him.

"You! You caused all this!" Stoick yelled as he attacks the madman. "I didn't plan all this. The great Red Death did, though I helped him out by telling him where this place is and killing you." Drago replied as he plunged his attack with his spear and stabs him.

Luckily enough, Stoick still manages to still fight him, even though he just got stabbed.

Then all of the sudden, a burned house collapsed in front of the chief and one of the large wood pieces stabbed him through his body. Stoick completely fell to the ground and lost the battle.

Drago laughed evilly as he saw the terrible fate. Red went toward him and said, "Well done, Drago. Now, get his child and quickly."

...

Looking at the window, Hiccup saw a huge cloud of smoke coming from Berk. He panicked about it and went there to check what's going on.

He ran and ran to the village as fast as he could until he saw the village completely on fire and burned to the ground.

"No." he muttered as he looked around to see the damage the Red Death caused. What worries him most is his father and his husband. "Dad?! Toothless?!" he called.

It'll be easier to find his father first, then Toothless. "DAD! Where are you? Dad?!" Hiccup called out again.

Then, he hears a weak groan. Hiccup turns around and saw his father lying on the ground stabbed. He screamed in horror and went towards him.

Stoick sees his son crying and said in a weak voice, "Hiccup." He managed to reach his hand to touch his son's face. "Why is this happening?!" Hiccup wailed.

"Take care of your mother. I will always love you." said Stoick. Hiccup still holds on to his father's hand and cried, "Don't do this to me, daddy! Please!"

Then, Stoick slowly closes his eyes and passed away. Hiccup felt his hand go limp and realized his father is now dead. "No. Dad? Daddy! NOOOO!" he yelled as he cries louder and collapsed on his father's body.

"This is all my fault! I'm so sorry, daddy! I should've stayed home like you wanted me to all those years ago!" He wailed as he covers his face while crying.

...

But then, Hiccup hears someone coming. It was Drago. He must've heard Hiccup's cries.

"Well, will you look at that. A beautiful boy like you crying over the death of his father. You must be the son of Stoick the Vast. Or should I say daughter." he said. Hiccup gasped at him and backed away. "Are you Drago Bludvist? The madman?" he asked. "That's right."

"Stay away from me! Leave us alone!" Hiccup yelled as he holds on to his father tightly. "I'm not leaving until you come with me!" Drago yelled as he grabs him by the collar of the dress.

Hiccup screamed and struggles to get out of his grip. "Let go of me! Please, let me go!" he yelled. Drago held on to the boy and smacks him with his mechanical arm, knocking him out.

He carries the boy to the Red Death, which is very pleased by his assistant's work. "Well done, Drago. Excellent work! Now, let's go home and make plans to rule everywhere." he said as he let's Drago climb onto his back with Hiccup in his arms.

Red uses his hypnotizing sense to control the dragons. "Take the humans and follow me." he ordered. "Yes master." the dragons replied as they take all the Vikings and follows Red to his home.

All was heard left was Red's evil laugh coming from the clouds.


	12. Chapter 12

The entire village was covered in ash and smoke. It even covered the whole island of the grey fog. There are no survivors, except one.

...

In the woods, Toothless slowly wakes up from the crash and coughs from the smoke. He got up and discovers he has scratches all over his arms and legs. He winced in pain as his wounds began to bleed.

"Had to get to the lake." he muttered to himself as he limped all the way to his house.

When he got there, everything seems normal. There's no damage, no fire, no dead bodies, nothing. Toothless sighed in relief at this.

He flew down to his cove and takes a dip in the lake. The water moves all around his body as the wounds begin to disappear. His strength is coming back to him, too.

When they finally disappear, Toothless got out of the lake and shakes himself dry.

"Okay, Hiccup! Time to come out! I think the Red Death and Drago are gone!" he shouted to his wife. No response. He went to the house and opened the door. Everything was dark and deserted like no ones been in here for a while.

"Hiccup? Honey? Where are you? Are you upstairs? Don't tell me you're touching yourself again!" Toothless called. Once again, nothing answers him back.

This makes him worried about his wife not calling him back. He doesn't care if he's taking a nap or not.

He flew upstairs to the bedroom and Hiccup was not there. He checked the bathroom, the closet, the basement underneath the house, everywhere and no sign of his precious bride.

"HICCUP!" Toothless yelled as he collapsed to the ground. "He must be on Berk." he muttered to himself as he flies to his neighborhood.

He crosses his fingers, hoping that Hiccup will be there.

...

When he got there, all he sees was ash looking like really dark gray snow. Toothless was in shock and fear by this appearance.

He landed softly and walked around to see the damage the Red Death has made. "No. Why would something like this happened?" he asked himself as he feels the ash covering his feet.

"Hiccup!" he called. No answer. "HICCUP!" he called again. No answer.

While calling his wife, he saw a shadow lying on the ground. He looked closer if it's Hiccup or not. "Hiccup?" he asked himself as he ran towards the body.

But, the body is not Hiccup.

Instead, it was his father, Stoick the Vast.

"Stoick? No. You can't be dead. I know you tried to kill me earlier, but you're my father-in-law and I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me." said Toothless to the dead body.

After that, he buries his father-in-law with ash. Then, he puts a sign that says,

IN MEMORY OF

STOICK THE VAST

A GOOD CHIEF, WARRIOR, FATHER, FRIEND

"There. Now, you can rest peacefully with your village and the people who lost their lives on this terrible day." he said to the grave as he walked away with tears.

...

After hours of searching for Hiccup, Toothless could not find anything from him or Hiccup himself.

Then, something terrible struck his head.

"Wait. Did something bad happen to Hiccup while I was knocked out? Was he captured by the Red Death and Drago?" he asked himself.

...

He flies back to his cove and gathered his things for his rescue mission. He got a blanket, bandages, and an emptied bottle.

Speaking of the bottle, Toothless fills it up with the water from the lake. Just in case Hiccup gets badly hurt.

"Don't worry, Hiccup. I'm going to find you. No matter what it takes." Toothless says to himself as he flies to his home to tell his family the grave news.

...

The dragons are waiting for their father and other siblings to come home. The people who are worried most are Valka and Astrid.

"Ugh, it's been hours since they left. Hope they're okay." said Astrid. "I'm worried about them too, my dear. Let's hope they get home safely and won't get into any trouble. Or worse." said Valka.

Then all of the sudden, everyone saw Toothless flying really fast like he's in a hurry. Thankfully, he landed pretty gently.

Everyone gathered around him, asking questions like.

"Toothless, what happened?"

"Where's everybody else?"

"Where's Father? Nothing is the same without him!"

The loud questions caused Toothless to lose his temper. He yells,

"QUIEEEEET!"

Then, everyone stayed silent.

"Thank you. Now, don't panic. I some bad news to tell you. Father has been killed by the Red Death and he burned the Isle of Berk to the ground. Also, the chief Stoick the Vast was killed too. Red took away the other siblings and all of the Vikings, including Hiccup. I'm so terribly sorry for hurting your feelings." Toothless explained.

When they heard the news, everyone broke down in tears. Valka sobbed very loud when she heard her husband had been killed and Hiccup disappearing.

Toothless hears her cries and went to her to comfort his mother-in-law. "Oh, Valka. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." he said as he hugs her tightly.

"No. I don't blame you for any of this. At least you tried to help us get along. All I wanted is to have my son back." Valka cried. "I know. I want him back too. And we will." Toothless promised.

"Toothless!" Astrid yelled. "Astrid, you heard what happened, didn't you?" Toothless asked. Astrid sadly nodded yes and said, "Oh, Toothless. What are we going to do? Red's taking over everything now and he needs to stop."

"I know what to do." said Toothless as he flies up in the air so he can see everyone. He decides to make a speech for his siblings and said,

"Everybody, listen up! I know Father's death was very heartbreaking to all of us, but he wanted us to remain strong. Even Stoick wants us to do the same thing. What Father told me before he died was take care of all of you. I will be your leader from now on. Now, the first thing we are going to do is to go to the Red Death's lair and save everyone. I know it sounds dangerous and you're all scared, but we should try to be brave. For Father!"

"FOR FATHER!" Everyone yelled.

"FOR HICCUP!" Toothless yelled.

"FOR HICCUP!" Everyone yelled back.

...

At the lair, Hiccup wakes up from his unconsciousness and discovers he's in an unfamiliar place.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. When he tries to walk, he was stopped by a chain around his neck which is made out of gold. "What? Why am I.." he asked himself as he discovered he is no longer on his green dress.

Instead, he was dressed in a simple green underwear with long silk on the front and back and golden bracelets on his wrists and ankles.

"No. Someone please tell me what's going on. Toothless!" said Hiccup in panic.

Then, he hears someone coming and he knows it's not Toothless.

Hiccup tried to get out of his chains quickly, but was too late when the person finally enters the room.

It was the Red Death.

"No. Not you. Get away from me!" Hiccup yelled.

"Oh, that's not nice to greet someone. You know that." said Red sarcastically. "What do you want?" asked Hiccup in anger.

"Don't worry about that. I already got what I wanted. Kill the king of the dragons and take everything he loves. Now, I take over the Vikings too. And I got myself a gift. He's right in front of me." Red explained.

Hiccup looked at himself and asked, "Me? What about me?" "Why, you're my new pet, of course. You're all mine forever and I'm going to do whatever I want to you. And don't worry about your dear husband. He's already dead." Red answered as he grabs the boy's face.

Hiccup looked at him in fear and muttered, "No." "Yes. You're going to be like this for the rest of your life. Starting now." said Red as he puts his hand in his underwear and starts touching him.

Hiccup moaned in fear as he was being touched by someone else. He only lets Toothless touch him.

"Relax. I already know you have a vagina." said Red as he let's go of the boy.

This scares Hiccup so much like he starts to cry. "Shhhhhh. There's no need for that, cutie. We better see what I did to our world." said Red as he released the chain on the wall and drags Hiccup with him.

"No, stop it! Let go of me! I can't let you do this! NOOOO!" Hiccup screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

The army of Father's children led by Toothless are heading towards the Red Death's lair to avenge the king and save his prisoners.

Astrid was on the Night Fury's back and holds onto him tightly. "There it is, Toothless! Poor Hiccup must be dying in there!" she yelled.

"You're right. Now, let's give Red one hell of a surprise." Toothless said to his siblings. They yelled in agreement.

...

Meanwhile, Drago could see the dragons coming towards him.

Panicked, he runs to his master to warn him about this.

When he did, he saw Hiccup lying on the ground covered in cuts and bruises. Red picked him up and puts him in his lap. Hiccup whimpered loudly as he was being held by the monster who killed his father.

"Ah, Drago. What brings you here? I was just playing with my new pet." asked Red as he smoothes the boy's soft hair.

"Sir, there are dragons from another land coming this way. They must be the king's children seeking revenge! And I saw the Night Fury!" Drago answered.

"Toothless?" Hiccup whispered.

"WHAT?! Ohh, I should've captured them when I had the chance! Get everyone for battle! No one will never get in my way!" Red yelled. "Yes, sir. Right away, sir." said Drago as he left the room.

Red chuckled evilly. "As for you, my sweet. I'm going to make sure that no one will ever find you." he said as he takes his pet to his room and ties him up.

"You can't do this much longer, Red! Toothless will come and get you for what you done!" Hiccup yelled. Red slaps the boy in the face and gags him with his cloth.

"No, he won't. I'll kill him just before he makes his first move." he said as he leaves the room, hearing Hiccup's muffled cries.

...

When the good army finally arrived, Drago immediately yelled at the controlled dragons,

"ATTACK! KILL THEM ALL!"

The controlled dragons growled at the others as they prepared to attack.

"NOW! DONT KILL THEM BECAUSE SOME OF THEM ARE OUR SIBLINGS!" Toothless shouted.

Each army roars at each other as they flew towards their target. Once they collide, the fight had just begun.

Toothless kicks the dragon who charged at him first in the head, but something unexpected happened. The dragon was free from Red's control. "Ugh, what happened? Toothless?"

"Yep. It's me. You were in Red's control and I just freed you from it." Toothless explained. The dragon hugged him and said, "Thank you, brother. We better free the others."

Toothless nods in agreement and yells to Astrid who is fighting Stormfly, "Astrid! Cure Stormfly by kicking her in the head!" "What?" Astrid asked as she keeps fighting. "Kick her in the head! That's the cure from Red's control!" Toothless yelled again.

Astrid now understands what he meant. So, she kicked Stormfly in the head. Stormfly shakes her head and asked, "What just happened?"

"Stormfly! You're back. You're no longer in control!" Astrid yelled as she hugged her friend. "Control?" asked Stormfly in confusion. "Long story. You might want to kick someone in the head." said Astrid. "Why?" asked Stormfly.

"Because it's the only way to cure Red's army. They're under like some type of spell he puts on them." Astrid explained as she kicks a random dragon in the head. "Let's do it." said Stormfly as she kick three dragons in the head.

"It's working!" Astrid shouted.

Most of Red's army were free from his control. Except one, which is Cloudjumper.

Toothless went towards him and said, "Cloudjumper, I know you're in there. Please, let me get you out of this." Cloudjumper responded by roaring at him. "Fine then. I'd better knock you out like a light." said Toothless as he kicks his brother in the head, knocking him out.

Everyone gasped at this. "Did it work on him?" asked Astrid. "I hope so." said Toothless.

Then, Cloudjumper starts to wake up and held his head. "Ohh. What the heck just happened? Hey, why are we on Red's lair?" he asked.

Everyone cheered in excitement as the last dragon is free from the curse.

"Okay, somebody tell me what's going on." said Cloudjumper. "Welcome back, brother." said Toothless as he hugs him. Cloudjumper hugs him back awkwardly. "Toothless, are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Red hypnotized you along with your other siblings, so I kicked you in the head and you were knocked out. But hey, at least you're free from his control." Toothless explained awkwardly.

Cloudjumper gave him a 'really' look on his face.

...

The reunion ran short when Drago yells in anger and calls Red to come out.

He went to the dragons and said, "You think this is over? Well, not yet. You have to pay the consequences first!"

Then, Red came out by destroying rocks that were in his way. He roars so loud that everyone covered their ears. "What has happened? Why hasn't anybody died yet?" he asked in anger.

"No one deserves to die, but you and Drago!" Toothless yelled. "Is that so? Well, then I guess the first person is going to die is your beloved wife. Oh, he was so good to me when I raped him. Screaming and crying for me when I scratched his beautiful skin." said Red.

This makes Toothless furious, so furious that he tackled him to the ground and punched him many times. "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE AWAY MY HICCUP! HES MINE, UNDERSTAND!? AND I WILL NEVER LET ANYONE LIKE YOU TOUCH HIM EVER AGAIN!" he yelled as he strangled the great dragon until he passed out.

After that, Toothless roars in victory. The dragons roared with him, then cheered for him.

"Well done, Toothless!" Astrid shouted. "Way to go, brother!" Cloudjumper shouted. "Now, that's what a king would do to a bad guy!" yelled Stormfly.

"Thanks, guys. All of you better go home. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you. I have to save Hiccup." said Toothless.

They all agree and Astrid said, "Okay, good luck. But first, we have to deal with this madman here!" All of the dragons glared at Drago angrily.

"Oh yeah. Take care of him." said Toothless. "With pleasure." said Astrid as she ordered the dragons to burn Drago alive. Then, throws his body at the sea.

...

After their victory, the dragons went home except for Toothless. He has to save Hiccup first before he goes home.

So, he went inside the lair and searched everywhere for his wife, but could not find him anywhere.

"Hiccup! Hiccup, where are you? It's me, Toothless. I'm here to rescue you. Come on, answer me so we can go home!" Toothless shouted as he went into Red's bedroom.

Toothless' yells causes Red to wake up with his eyes wide open.

...

Once Toothless got in, he saw his beloved Hiccup tied up and gagged, covered in cuts and blood. "Hiccup!" he shouted as he ran towards his wife.

When Hiccup sees his husband, he was starting to cry. "No no. It's okay. It's me, Toothless. I know you're scared, but you'll get out of here safely." said Toothless as he untied his wife's hands and mouth. He also got rid of that chain around his neck.

Once Hiccup is free, he immediately embraced his husband and sobs loudly in his arms. Toothless rubs his back and soothes him softly, "Shhh, you're okay Hiccup. You're safe now. Shhh."

"TOOTHLESS! I'm sorry! I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. It's my fault that Berk is destroyed and my father is dead because of me! You won't love me anymore because Red raped me and my child will be just like him!" Hiccup sobbed. "Hiccup, what are you talking about? None of this is your fault. Red did all of this. He also killed my father, too. I will always love you, no matter what. I love you more than anyone in this entire world." said Toothless, still cradling his wife in his arms and kissed him on the lips.

After a few moments, Hiccup finally calms down and still holds on to Toothless.

"There you go. Feel all better?" asked Toothless. Hiccup nodded yes. "Okay. Here, drink this. It'll make your cuts disappear. Let's just hope it'll get rid of all the bad stuff Red gave you." said Toothless as he gave his wife a bottle of water.

"Is this the water from our lake?" asked Hiccup. "Yes." Toothless answered.

Without a doubt, Hiccup drinks the water and was pretty thirsty too. He drank all of the water until it's all gone. Then, his cuts start disappearing. All of the badness Red gave him is all gone too.

"Thanks for drinking it. Now, let's go home. So we can be happy again." said Toothless as he lifted up Hiccup bridal style and starts flying home.

Hiccup peacefully rests his head on his husband's shoulder.

...

On their way home, the ride was quiet and breezy.

"I'm glad this is over, Toothless." said Hiccup. "Me too." said Toothless as he kissed his wife's forehead.

Then all of the sudden, they hear a really loud roar coming really close to them. Toothless gasped and Hiccup asked, "What was that?"

The roar came from the Red Death, much to their shock and surprise.

He saw the couple and said, "You! How dare you defeat me and take everything from me!" "Ha, no way. You took everything from me and I took them back to where they belong!" said Toothless.

Red growled at them and breathed fire, but missed. Toothless laughs at him for missing. "Ha! Is that all you got, old man?" asked Toothless as he flies even faster to avoid Red.

...

Toothless flew as fast as he can in order to keep Hiccup safe.

"Toothless, don't go to the cove. He'll kidnap all your siblings again!" Hiccup yelled. "I don't plan to lead him to the cove!" Toothless yelled back as he landed on an island near the cove.

He hides Hiccup in a small cave and said, "Stay here and be quiet. I don't want Red to hurt you again." "Okay. Be careful." said Hiccup. "I'm always careful." said Toothless as he kissed him on the lips again and flies off.

...

"Red! Red Red Red! Come out, come out where ever you are. You said you wanted to have revenge on me, so here I am!" Toothless called in a sing-song voice.

Nothing answering him back. Not yet really.

Something was behind Toothless. It was the Red Death.

"Oh, good. You heard me! Thought you were dead when I chocked you." said Toothless when he turned around to face him. "Your strength is still weak to me!" said Red as he breathed fire at Toothless, but he blocked it with his plasma blast.

"This better be the last time I'm fighting you!" yelled Toothless as he breathes another plasma blast at his enemy, this time he got him in the eye. Red roared in pain as he covered his eye.

Outside the cove, everyone was watching Toothless and Red fight. "Come on, we have to help him fight!" Astrid yelled. Everyone agrees and flies over to Toothless.

Hiccup watches them fight too.

Red notices that Toothless has an army now and he has no one. "How did that get here?" asked Red.

"Guys. What are you doing here?" asked Toothless. "We're helping you defeat Red. It was Astrid's idea." Cloudjumper explained. Astrid winked at him.

"Alright, let's finish this once and for all!" yelled Toothless as he shoots his plasma blast at Red, then his siblings breath fire after him.

Red was yelling from the pain of the fire and was trying to get free from them.

...

Once they finished breathing fire, Toothless yelled at his enemy, "Had enough?"

Red chuckled evilly at him and said, "Not really. But I still want your princess." He sees Hiccup hiding in the cave and flies towards him to kidnap him.

Hiccup screamed when he was being grabbed and was taken to the cove. "Toothless, help me!" he yelled.

"Hold on!" Toothless yelled back as he flies towards Red to rescue Hiccup again.

Once Red lands to the ground, he throws Hiccup to the rocks and knocks him out. He rolls softy to the ground and stays there.

"That's what you get for running away from me, sweet thing." said Red.

"RED! YOU DARE TO HURT HICCUP AGAIN! ILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Toothless yelled as he shoots plasma blasts many times at Red.

Red growled and said, "Okay, my turn!" Then, he breathes fire at Toothless, but he was protecting himself from the flames.

"Say hello to your father for me." said Red as he was about to breathe fire at Toothless again. "Why don't you say hi to him. IN HELL!" Toothless shouted as he shot his plasma blast at Red's mouth. Then, he went to his wife and picks him up.

Red panicked at this and flies away from the cove. But, his wings are falling apart and falls into the ocean. Then, he explodes. Everyone covered themselves from the smoke and flames, including Toothless who is protecting Hiccup.

...

Once the explosion is done, everyone gathered at the beach to see Toothless and Hiccup.

What they saw was their hero crying over his wife. They were in shock and started to shed tears.

Valka came out of the crowd and cried, "No! Hiccup! No, not my baby!" She cries alongside Toothless and asked, "Is he dead?"

Toothless didn't check if he's alive or not. He pressed his ear into Hiccup's chest and listens to his heartbeat.

He hears it and said in tears, "He's alive! My beautiful princess is alive!" He embraces his wife tightly and kissed his forehead. Valka joins the embrace.

Everyone cheered at Toothless for saving Hiccup's life and avenging Father. Astrid bursted into tears when she heard the news.

"Thank you for saving my son." said Valka.

"Your welcome." said Toothless.

He looks at his wife one last time before he takes him inside to heal him.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later, Hiccup was sleeping in Toothless' old bedroom. He hasn't woken up since the battle ended. Probably because of the injuries Red gave him again.

Toothless was in his bedside the whole time, never leaves the room. Period. All he does was looking at his face, kissing him, holding him, and waiting for him to wake up.

"Hiccup. Wake up. I want to see your beautiful eyes." he said as he strokes his wife's soft auburn hair and kissed it.

...

Then, a miracle has happened.

Hiccup began to open his eyes and is waking up.

Toothless was thrilled at this and starts kissing him all over the place, including his lips. "Oh, Hiccup. Thank goodness you're awake. I thought I lost you." he said as he kissed him again.

"Toothless." Hiccup whispered in a weak voice. "You okay, sweetheart?" Toothless asked in worry. Hiccup shook his head yes and asked, "What happened?" "You don't remember? Red or anything?" asked Toothless. Hiccup shook his head no and answered, "I do remember Red, but I don't remember what he did to me."

Toothless sighed and explained, "Well, Red kidnapped you and destroyed Berk. He tied you up in chains and raped you. When I got to his lair to rescue you, you were crying for me to comfort you. I took you back to my cove when Red attacked us mortally wounds you. I've never been that furious in all of my life. So, I killed him with the help of my siblings and the Vikings. You probably don't remember this because you might hit your head when Red threw you."

After Toothless was done explaining, Hiccup began to shed tears and hugs his husband. "Shhh, it's okay. You're okay. It's a good thing you don't remember what happened to you back there." Toothless soothed as he hugs him back.

"You sure about that? The only thing I remember was when my dad died in front of me!" Hiccup cried. "I know. I'm so sorry. Don't worry, nothings going to get you anymore. We're home." said Toothless.

"We are? It looks like we've moved to your cove." said Hiccup. "Well, we did. But, we're not the only ones who moved here. Everyone on Berk moved here as well." Toothless answered.

...

Then, the couple hears someone knocking.

Toothless opened it and it was Valka, checking on her son to see if he's awake.

Hiccup saw his mother and shouted out, "MOM!" He went towards her and embraced her. Valka hugs him back and said, "Hiccup. I'm so glad you're alright." "I know. Toothless has been taking care of me." said Hiccup.

"I always knew my son-in-law will do great things to our future. Now, he did. Thank you for everything, Toothless. I know you will protect us like a king should." said Valka.

"King?" asked Hiccup. "That's right. I'm the new leader of the cave." said Toothless. "Why, that's amazing! Toothless, I can't believe that you did it! Your father would've been so proud of you." said Hiccup in excitement.

"He already is. He told me to watch over them if he doesn't win the battle. When he died, I immediately took his place and made things right again." said Toothless. "You're right. He really is proud of you. I am too." said Hiccup as he kisses his husband on the cheek.

Toothless giggled at that.

...

When they got out of the room, everyone was staring at the couple in happiness.

"Hey look, it's Hiccup!" a dragon said. "He's awake!" said a female Viking. "And Toothless is here too." said a Viking child. "All hail our leader, Toothless!" said a female dragon.

Hiccup was smiling at everyone and asked, "Why is everyone staring at us?" "They're happy you're okay." Toothless answered. "We all are." said Valka.

"HICCUP! Hiccup!" Astrid called in the crowd as she ran towards Hiccup and hugs him.

"Astrid!" said Hiccup as he hugs his friend back. "Oh my gods, Hiccup. You really scared the crap out of me a few days ago. That was the worst day of my life because of it. But, at least I've found happiness here in our new home." she said.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy here Astrid. I'm sure Stormfly is happy you're here too. And so is everybody else." said Hiccup.

Then, Cloudjumper came to the two and said, "Congratulations, you two. You helped us save our home and freedom. Toothless, I've never been this proud of you since ever. What you did was the bravest thing I've ever seen." "Thanks, Cloudjumper. I'm sure you're going to help me out taking care of the people." said Toothless.

Everyone laughed.

"So, shall we celebrate?" asked Hiccup. "Whatever you say, Hiccup. Yes." Toothless answered.

...

That night, everyone celebrated the victory of the defeat of the Red Death. Also, the awakening of Hiccup. The celebration went on for hours nonstop.

They all drank, sing, eat, dancing, play games, telling stories, laugh, and even more. Even Hiccup and Toothless danced on the main floor.

Astrid watches the couple dance and accidentally tripped on a spilled beer, which causes Hiccup to trip over her along with Toothless. "Whoops. Sorry, Hiccup. Now, get off me." Astrid groaned as she was underneath him.

They all quickly got up and dusted themselves.

"Thanks for stopping us from dancing too long, Astrid. I thought we would dance through the night." said Hiccup. "Well, I didn't mean to make you trip and fall. The floor must be real slippery from those drunk guys over there." said Astrid as she gestures a few people drinking too much beer.

Toothless laughed and said, "Okay then, I guess the party's over with. We all need some sleep for tomorrow. Come on everyone!"

Everyone groaned as they heard Toothless say that and went home.

...

When Hiccup and Toothless went home, they playfully raced to the bedroom and wrestled.

"You still have some energy from all that partying?" asked Hiccup. "I sure do and you know what I'm going to do next." said Toothless as he was about to undress his wife.

"Oh, I know what you're gonna do. You want to have sex with me. That's part of the celebration, right." said Hiccup. "That's right. And we're going to so this all night long." said Toothless as he kissed his wife and pushed him into the bed.

Hiccup deepens the kiss and wraps his legs around his husbands waist. Toothless broke the kiss as he takes all of his wife's clothes off. "You're still beautiful after what happened." he said. "I know." said Hiccup.

Toothless chuckled and leaned down to kiss and lick the smooth neck. Hiccup whimpered at the feeling and feels his husband moving to the lower parts of the body. He grabs his hand and moves it to his vagina.

"Remember when you touched yourself?" Toothless asked. Hiccup nodded yes. "Well, I want you to do it again." The boy gasped and looked at his husband. "You sure?" he asked.

Toothless nodded yes and licked his lips.

"Okay then." said Hiccup as his fingers enter him. He moaned as the first finger made the first move. "How's this?" he asked as he keeps moaning. "Perfect." said Toothless as he leans down to kiss his nipples.

Hiccup cried out as he feels more pain from his husband and himself. "Ahhhh! Toothless, I can't. It's too much!" he cried. "Then, don't touch yourself anymore. Now let me do the rest." said Toothless as he pulls his wife's fingers out and sucked them. "Mmmm. Delicious."

Toothless leaned down and takes him in. He was licking so many times that he's getting wet already.

Hiccup moaned loudly, but covers his mouth so his mother won't hear him. "Don't worry. No ones going to hear us." said Toothless as he puts two fingers inside him.

He could hear more moaning from his wife. "You like that, huh? Good." He said. Hiccup nervously nodded his head yes.

"Well, I'm ready for the best part." said Toothless as he was about to enter him. "Hold on to me like last time." Hiccup wraps his arms around his husbands neck and prepares for the pain.

"Okay, here we go!" said Toothless as he finally enters the boy, causing him to scream in pain. "Shhhh. Relax. Breath slowly." he soothed as he begins thrusting.

Hiccup moans at each thrust he gets from his husband. "It hurts more than last time!" he cried.

"I know, we're almost done. I think I'm going to." said Toothless as he came inside his wife. Hiccup screamed as he was all filled up.

Then, the two immediately fell asleep in each other's arms.

...

The next morning, Toothless could hear Hiccup throwing up outside.

He woke up immediately and went outside to help him.

Hiccup was throwing up on a front porch of the house. He moaned in pain as he holds his stomach. "When is this gonna end?" he asked himself as throws up again.

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" Toothless asked as he went towards his wife.

"Hey, Toothless. Sorry if I woke you up. I've been throwing up all morning and I don't know why. I think I got some type of flu." Hiccup explained. "Hmm, I don't think you have the flu. Come on, I'll take you to the doctor." said Toothless as he picks up his wife bridal style and takes him to the doctor.

...

There, the doctor checks on Hiccup to see what's wrong with him.

He smiled in glee at the couple and said, "I see what the problem is. I would like to congratulate you for this. But, your mate is pregnant."

Both Hiccup and Toothless gasped at the words.

"Toothless, we're having a baby?" asked Hiccup in tears. "Yes. We are. Oh, Hiccup. This is the best day of my life! We have to tell everyone about the news." said Toothless as he embraces his wife and kisses him many times.

Hiccup giggles at the feeling and hugs him back.

...

"Attention, everyone. I have a huge announcement to make. My wife, Hiccup is pregnant with our first born child!" Toothless announced to the crowd.

Everyone cheered and clapped at the news.

Valka went up to them and gave them a group hug. "I'm so proud of you two. I ready to be a grandma already." she said.

"Thanks, mom. I'm so anxious about the baby." said Hiccup. Valka cupped her hands on his face and said, "Don't worry. I used to do the same thing when I was pregnant with you." Hiccup laughed.

"Alright, little one. Mommy can't wait to see you." Hiccup said to his tummy.


	15. Chapter 15

Nine months later

...

Hiccup did very well with his pregnancy during the last nine months. Toothless took care of him when he was getting morning sickness and everything else.

Astrid and Stormfly have been making baby stuff for the couple like stuffed animals, blankets, diapers, bottles, and a cradle.

Valka had been counting down the days her grandchild will be born. She's not sure when the baby's coming, but she knows it's sometime this month.

...

It was morning and Toothless had to do some duties while Hiccup helps him out with the people.

"Thanks for helping me, Hiccup. But, you don't have to do this because of the baby." said Toothless. "I know. But, you need my help with your people. I can see everyone is doing fine living in this cave." said Hiccup as he looks outside.

"Yeah, the baby will be happy here too." said Toothless as he kissed his wife's belly. Hiccup giggled at the feeling.

Suddenly, Hiccup felt something painful and his dress is getting wet. His water broke. He yelled in pain as he holds his stomach.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" asked Toothless in horror. "Toothless. The baby. The baby's coming!" Hiccup cried as he felt more pain.

Toothless panicked as he picks up his wife bridal style and flies to the doctor quickly.

...

When they got there, Hiccup was crying from the pain and can't hold it much longer.

"Toothless. I can't hold it much longer! The baby wants out now!" he screamed. "Shh, I know. We're here. Just hold on." Toothless soothed as he went inside the doctors office.

The doctor turned around to see who's at the door. He opened the door and sees Toothless carrying his pregnant wife. "Why, Toothless. Is your baby coming already?" he asked.

"Yes. His water broke immediately and I got here as fast as I can." Toothless explained as he lays Hiccup down to a nearby bed and takes off his underwear.

Hiccup took many deep breaths to calm himself down, but can't. "That's it, Hiccup. Breath. Now, get ready to push." the doctor said as he sat between his legs. Hiccup whimpered in pain.

"It's okay, Hiccup. I'm going to be with you the whole time. Ready?" said Toothless as he holds his wife's hand to comfort him. "R-Ready." Hiccup muttered. "Okay. Push!" said Toothless.

Hiccup screamed as he begins to push the baby out. "OH GODS! IT HURTS SO BADLY! IM GOING TO DIE AFTER THIS!" he yelled. "Shhhh. You won't die, baby. You can do this. The baby wants to see you and me. Please, keep pushing." Toothless soothed as he kissed his wife's forehead and hold his hand tighter.

...

After two hours of labor, Hiccup pushed harder for the baby to come out. But, it's not coming out at all.

"Come on, little one. Please come out of your mommy! Mommy wants to see you. Daddy wants to see you." Hiccup said to his unborn child.

The doctor keeps looking for the baby's head, but can't because of all the blood that's coming out. Luckily, he cleans it all off and finally sees the head.

"Hiccup! I see it! I see the head! One more push and the baby will be out!" he said in excitement.

Hiccup smiled and pushed as hard as he can with the help of Toothless. "Come on, sweetie. That's it. I see the baby! Keep pushing." said Toothless.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hiccup screamed as he pushed one last time.

...

Then, a small cry was heard.

The doctor was holding a small bundle of joy in his arms and said to the couple, "It's a boy."

He gave the newborn baby to Hiccup gently. "Congratulations." he said. The baby had pitch black skin with wings and tail from his father. Also, has auburn hair and green eyes like his mother.

Hiccup and Toothless looked at their son happily as the baby opens his eyes for the first time. "Hi, sweetheart. I'm your mommy. Mommy's so happy to see you." said Hiccup as he kissed the baby on the forehead. "Oh, look. He has your beautiful eyes." said Toothless as he touched the baby's face.

The baby giggled at his parents.

"He's so cute. What are you going to name him?" asked the doctor.

Hiccup thought for a moment and asked, "How about Kiroh?" "I think that's a wonderful name for our baby." said Toothless.

"I better tell everyone about our son's birth." Toothless flies out of the office and shouted, "Hey, everyone. My baby is born! Hiccup gave birth to a baby boy! Come see our newborn baby!" Then, he flies back to the office to check on his wife and baby.

Everyone hears about the news and cheers for him.

"Wait, Hiccup gave birth already? Woo hoo! What a miracle!" Astrid shouted as she follows Toothless and ran towards Valka. "Miss Valka. Your grandchild is here! Come see him!" she yelled.

Valka gasped and said, "I can't believe it. I'm going to see my grandchild for the frost time! Oh Stoick, I wish you're here for this."

...

Everyone in the cave went to the doctor's to see the newborn baby. The doctor backed the crowd outside and told them, "Now calm down everyone. They'll come out in a minute. Just give them some time to see their baby."

Hiccup and Toothless were hearing the crowd outside.

"Wow, they all wanted to see our little Kiroh." said Hiccup. Kiroh was cooing at the people outside like he wants to check it out. "I can see he wants us to go out there and introduce him to everyone. We can do that." said Toothless.

Hiccup nods in agreement and gets out of the bed with Kiroh in his arms. Toothless helps him get dressed and they are out to the door.

...

When they opened it, everyone gasped and cheered when they saw baby Kiroh.

"Hey everyone. I would like you to say hello to our son, Kiroh. He was very excited to see you when he hears your cheers outside." Toothless announced as he shows the baby to everyone.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said.

"Thank you very much. We are very proud to have this baby come into our lives." said Hiccup.

Kiroh giggles at the crowd. "Yes, he's happy to see you all." said Toothless.

Then, he gave Hiccup a kiss on the lips and said, "I love you." "I love you too, Toothless." said Hiccup.

And they all live happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
